


Fallen Petals

by AtheneNoctua



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtheneNoctua/pseuds/AtheneNoctua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal never meant to get involved with the mafia.  Krystal never meant to fall for a mafia boss.  Krystal never meant to hurt her friends.  And yet here she stood.  She could have never imagined what had happened.</p><p>Byakuran X OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Present – Krystal’s room at Sakura’s House  
**

Krystal stared at the ceiling as she laid back on her bed.  Once again, Sakura and the others had left her behind for something mafia related.  Not that she was really interested in the mafia, but things got boring fast. 

So far she’d done a good job of staying out of it.  The clash at Kokuyo she’d managed to completely avoid.  The battle between Tsuna and the rival boss, mainly avoided.  She’d been dragged to a couple matches by Sakura.  All the training and random incidents she’d talked her way out of. 

All Krystal wanted to do was get decent grades, go to college back home in the States, and become a prima donna.  And travel.   Travel would be the only thing keeping her sane.  As much as she loved singing, Krystal was all too aware that theatre and opera was a lot of repetition.

All she needed was some excitement.  A challenge.  Something worth living for. 

Sitting up she glanced at her music books.  She’d figure out something.  Krystal always did.


	2. Haunted

**9 Years 8 Months later**

**Millefiore Base – Italy**

Krystal sat on the couch tugging at her jacket’s collar.  Why on Earth Byakuran liked these uniforms, she would never understand.  Byakuran was in a meeting at the moment.  She knew how this was going to end.  Everything had been planned out in advance. 

Krystal would have never guessed when she was in school that she would end up where she is now.  Despite her attempts to avoid the mafia, she’d been dragged into it by Byakuran.  Well, not really dragged.  She’d walked into it pretty willingly. 

They had first met in college.  Krystal had survived life in Namimori and saved up enough money to go to college in the States.  There she’d started classes.  Music theory, voice, opera workshops, everything.  Her second year she’d made it into the opera they were doing, Faust.  Her natural talent and ability along with all the training had gotten her the lead part of Marguerite. 

It had been fun.   Repetitive, but entertaining.  Yet, she had expected to get the part and it was hardly a challenge.  People with her voice type always got those parts.  The sweet, innocent girl who knew nothing of the world and usually died in the end. 

Internally, she told herself it was worth it for the praise and admiration she got afterwards.  Outwardly, she told people it was because she enjoyed singing so much.  Both were true in a sense.  Those were key factors in her decision, but this also allowed her to travel and it was the only thing she knew to do. 

Krystal had gathered up her stuff after the last performance and headed back to her dorm.  The night air was cool as it ruffled the few strands of dark gold hair around her face.  She’d always loved the campus after everyone else was gone.  People were either studying, sleeping, or partying off campus at these times leaving it quiet except for the few crickets.  That was when she had met him.

He’d been walking away from the theatre with another man.  She hadn’t thought much of them until she passed by. 

They were talking about the opera.  Byakuran seemed to have enjoyed it, but his friend, who she’d later come to know as Irie, was a different story.  One hand clutched his stomach as he shook his head.

“It is predictable, isn’t it?” Byakuran was saying as he walked.

Krystal couldn’t help a smile.  “Blame it on the Fach System,” she said quietly.

She thought they hadn’t heard until Byakuran laughed.  “What’s that?”

She’d been surprised that he heard and looked up.  He was looking at her curiously.  “The Fach System,” Krystal repeated.  “It’s meant to classify voices and assign them parts.  That’s why I’ll always get stuck playing the same part no matter what the plot is.   The Fach system says I’m a lyric coloratura and lyric coluraturas only play a few select role types.” 

“That sounds boring.  Always having to play the same part.”  He'd said it with a lighthearted smile, but his statement meant more.

“That’s because it is.”

That small exchange would change her life.  Irie had left soon after and they’d walked back to her dorm together.  Byakuran seemed genuinely curious about her and Krystal was happy to meet someone who actually cared. 

After that, she’d ran into him more and more on campus and gotten to know him.  Byakuran was the first person she’d met that had kept her interested.  On weekends they would hang out in his dorm or go out in an attempt to find something interesting (which resulted in some…interesting…stories). 

She still felt like there was something wrong with the world, like she didn’t belong in it, but to her surprise he felt the same way.  Krystal had been shocked to find someone else who shared her thoughts.

When he’d created the Gesso family, she’d gone along with it.  It had come with the promise of making this world more fun.  A better place for everyone.  While she was against the mafia, she’d joined and helped him happily. 

When Byakuran had first explained his ability to receive memories from parallel worlds and the Mare rings, Krystal thought he was insane.  Then he’d proved it to her.   Not long after that they’d gotten married.  A small ceremony as neither one of them had many friends.  Sakura had certainly been there.  Much to Krystal’s relief, her being part of the Vongola and Krystal being in a different family hadn’t stopped her cousin.

With that the forming of the Millefiore had happened along with the finding of the Funeral Wreaths.

A smile appeared on Krystal’s face.  The Funeral Wreaths.  The more she learned the more she was amazed.  With the help of them, Byakuran was intending to create a new world.  One that would be better than this current one.

Speaking of the Funeral Wreaths, she might as well go check on them.  Besides her and Byakuran, nobody knew they were there.  Byakuran hadn’t visited much lately which was likely annoying Bluebell.  Shaking her head Krystal stood and headed out. 

It amused her the way people avoided her as she walked down the hall.  Some of the Black Spell glared at her when they thought she wasn’t paying attention.  They knew who she was and what she could do.  Krystal was not the type of person to lash out or carelessly hurt someone, so the avoidance was unnecessary.  It had more to do with Byakuran than her.

The closer she got to the hallway where the Funeral Wreaths stayed, the less people there were.  It was only a few weeks since the Funeral Wreaths had arrived, but people already had learned not to come to this area.  Krystal suspected part of it had to do with the rumors. 

It wasn’t hard to overhear the hushed conversations in the ranks about this hallway.  People had started to say it was haunted.  Objects nearby tended to disappear, strange noises and crashes could be heard, sometimes people saw figures that would appear but disappear the next moment, mysterious footsteps and whispers, and the water glasses that would be left in random areas of the building.    Byakuran had let the rumors persist.  He didn’t want a lot of people down in this hallway, and if the rumor that it was haunted kept them away, so be it.  


	3. Psychobabble

**Chapter 2**

Krystal opened the door to the main area without knocking.  “Kikyo~!” she called lightly. 

She immediately spotted his bright hair on the couch to the side of the room.  He turned to look at her.  “Krystal-sama, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she smiled and took a seat next to him.  She’d asked him again and again to drop the honorific, but he seemed unable to do that.  It appeared that she’d interrupted his reading as he had a book in one hand and a cup of tea on the table.

“I just thought I’d visit~!” she said cheerily as she took off her jacket.  “Byakuran hasn’t been here in a while after all, right?” 

Kikyo almost seemed amused by her question.  But what did Krystal know?  “I’m sure Byakuran-sama is busy with meetings.”

“Try explaining that to Bluebell.  She’s got the entire base convinced now that this base is haunted because she keeps wandering out and leaving her water glasses everywhere.  Even Byakuran’s a little on edge.”  Krystal couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her mouth. 

Every night before bed, Byakuran had taken to checking under the bed and in the closet for ghosts.  For the fun of it, Krystal had set out a half empty water glass on his desk.  He’d stared at the thing for several minutes nervously before calling her in to get rid of it.  She sometimes wondered if he forgot that it was just Bluebell and the others.

“Ha-han?  Is that so?”

“He’s like a child.  I swear.”  Krystal sat back in the chair.  She loved him, but he could be a tad childish and superstitious.  “But it looks like you guys are our resident ghosts.”

She didn’t think anyone could ever mistake Kikyo for a ghost, but perhaps Torikabuto who sat in the corner or Daisy might frighten someone.  Hell, Torikabuto might as well be a ghost. 

“I think he’ll be stopping by after this meeting,” Krystal finished.

“Bluebell will be pleased.  Is there any reason for Byakuran-sama visiting today?” Kikyo asked.

Krystal shrugged.  “I have no idea.  You’ll have to ask him that.  I thought I’d give you a heads up.  Also, do you know where the other three are?”

“I’m sure they’re just in their rooms,” Kikyo said.

With a nod Krystal stood up and slipped her jacket back on.  “I’m going to go see them.  I’ll see you later!”  She smiled at Kikyo and waved in Torikabuto’s general direction.

“It was nice seeing you, Krystal-sama.”  Kikyo was already picking his book up again.

Exiting Krystal used her mist flames to hide herself.  She should have done that earlier but forgot.  Nobody was supposed to be down this hallway.  Which is why she was surprised by the sight that greeted her.

A couple men in White Spell uniforms were trapped between Daisy, Zakuro, and Bluebell.  They looked absolutely terrified. 

Daisy had his back turned to Krystal.  She could see why they might be frightened by him, especially since his face was only about an inch from theirs at the moment.  Zakuro was glaring at them and growling.  While Bluebell was purposefully trying to be scary by making faces at them.  Bluebell could never be scary.  Her expressions made Krystal want to laugh more than anything. 

“W-We’re sorry!” said one of the men. 

“We won’t bother you again!” added the other.  He tried to move away from Daisy but thought better about it with Zakuro at his back.

The first man screamed when he turned and saw Daisy’s face right next to his.

“What should we do with them?” Daisy asked quietly.

The doors to the room Krystal just came from were suddenly opened as Kikyo came out.  “Ha-han?  What’s happening?”

Daisy looked up and instantly retreated into the room.  Bluebell was a little slower to react but ran in behind Kikyo.  Zakuro could tell Kikyo was not happy and the next instant he made for his room.

For a few seconds the men looked thankful to have them disappear until they noticed Kikyo who was approaching.  Their faces paled and the one tripped over the other while moving back and fell. 

Krystal tried not to laugh at the sight even though she knew this would have to be taken care of.  Byakuran wouldn’t be happy about this.

“Who are you?!” one asked.

Suddenly a look of terror passed over both of their faces.  Krystal blinked and looked back at the door.  Torikabuto was in the entrance looking at them.  With a sigh she dropped the illusion an walked by him back into the room.

“Don’t too far,” she muttered to Torikabuto.  “We want them sane still when Byakuran gets back.”

There was no response, but she felt certain he’d do what she asked.  After sending a quick text to Byakuran to let him know, she sat down by Daisy.  She might as well wait for Byakuran here.

It had taken a while, but Daisy had really grown on her.  She just wanted to protect him and help him.  He was like a little brother.  She really thought of all the Funeral Wreaths as family. 

Daisy didn’t seem to pay much attention to her as she sat, which was fine.  Being near him was a comfort.  Closing her eyes she leaned back.  Yes, she knew she’d been taking a lot of naps lately.  No, she didn’t really care.  She could afford to be a little lazy.

She wasn’t sure when, but she could hear footsteps in the hallway.  Opening an eye she debated whether she should get up.  With a sigh she hauled herself off the couch and to the hallway.

Byakuran was walking down the hall.  The men were still writhing on the floor caught in Torikabuto’s illusion while Kikyo stood nearby.  As he neared, Krystal could see he was amused by what he saw. 

“Byakuran~!” Krystal called.  She ran up and hugged him. 

She couldn’t help but smile as she heard his laugh by her ear as he hugged her back.  “You’re happy to see me,” Byakuran said. 

Krystal trilled happily as she leaned back, still keeping her arms wrapped around his neck.  “Of course I am!  Why wouldn’t I?”

She was pulled into him again as he kissed her.  A smile graced her lips as she returned it.  He was always so sweet.

“Byakuran-sama.”  Kikyo’s voice broke her bubble and she pulled away quickly.  Her blush only deepened as Byakuran kept an arm around her waist.

“Hmm?  What happened?” Byakuran asked as he moved them closer to the men. 

“It seems someone got curious,” Kikyo said. 

“They don’t look very familiar,” Krystal said.  She didn’t know too many of the people in the base, but at least faces looked familiar to her.  These weren’t.  “Perhaps they’re new recruits?”

“Kikyo, Torikabuto, we can take care of this.  Go back inside.”  Byakuran’s voice was cheerful, but Krystal could tell he was figuring out what to do.

The two went inside and left them with the men.  Byakuran let her go and crouched by them.  They looked absolutely exhausted and still terrified.  She didn’t want to know what kind of things they had been seeing.

“By-Byakuran-sama!” the one said while the other stared at him.

“What squad are you in?” Byakuran asked.

“Sixth, sir,” he said.  “Both of us.”

Krystal was beginning to wonder if the other could even talk. 

“And what were you doing here?” 

“Uh, we were dared to.”  The man’s voice was wavering slightly as he spoke.  He was clearly nervous.

Byakuran hummed.  He seemed to be thinking about what to do.  That’s when an idea came to her mind.

“What are you going to do to us?” the man asked looking at Byakuran and then glancing at her.

“Nothing at the moment,” Krystal said.  Byakuran turned to look at her.  “This was a test.”

Their faces paled and a smile appeared on Byakuran’s face as he stood.  “Krystal’s right.”

“Did we pass?” the other man asked, finally speaking up.

“We’ll let you know later,” Byakuran said.  “Go back to your squad immediately.”

The men scrambled up and almost ran down the hall. 

“Boys!” Krystal called, causing them to slow and look back.  “Keep in mind that this hallway is off limits for a reason.”

“Y-Yes, sir!” they said before flat out running away.

Krystal sighed.  While the rumors had kept people away, she hadn’t thought that they would inspire these types of antics.

She squeaked as she felt Byakuran’s arms wrap around her waist from behind.  “That was a good idea.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Krystal said leaning back a little.  “So, did they pass or fail?”

“What do you think?” Byakuran asked kissing her on the cheek. 

“Fail.  They know they aren’t supposed to come down this hallway.  The fact that they let a little dare convince them is not a good sign.”

She felt him start to tug the collar of her jacket down, causing her to blush.  He kissed her neck, lightly biting before pulling back in annoyance as the collar hit his face.  “Who designed these uniforms?”

Krystal giggled.  “You did.  If you don’t like it, you change it.  I told you from the beginning the collars were a bad idea.”

“I’ll at least change yours,” he said. 

She rolled her eyes.  “So I get a _special_ uniform.  Okay.  Only if I get to help with it.”

“Deal.”  He kissed her on the cheek again before letting go.

“Now, go visit the others.  Bluebell’s going to be upset that you’re only just now visiting her.  I’ll meet you upstairs later.”  She put a hand on his cheek and leaned in to kiss him briefly.  Her fingers trailed off his cheek as she turned. 


	4. Private Eyes

**Chapter 3**

**2 Months Later**

To Krystal’s surprise, Byakuran had actually kept his word and come up with a new design for her.  He’d also allowed her to play a large part in designing.  Like she’d guessed, he’d insisted on all white.

 The jacket, instead of being zippered, had buttons, not that they actually worked.  The collar was much more similar to what you’d see on a suit.  It felt freeing to not have that collar around her neck.   Simple white dress pants replace the ridiculous pants everyone else wore.  And with the jacket being so simple and open, she’d decided to have several white blouses she could wear underneath.  The one today was a loose white tank top that dropped into folds.

She was hoping that what they had planned would work out.  At the moment, she was cuddled into Byakuran’s side on the couch.  She’d never understood why the room was so empty compared to everywhere else in the building.

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Byakuran asked as he stroked her hair.

“I’m never sure if anything will be alright,” Krystal replied with a small huff.  “I can promise I’ll be as careful as possible though.”

Byakuran’s hand slid from her hair down to her stomach to rest on her bump.  “You’ll take care of her, won’t you?” he asked sweetly.

Krystal closed her eyes and resisted the urge to sigh.  “Sometimes I can’t tell whether you’re talking to me or the baby.”

“Can’t I talk to both of you?”  His lips met hers briefly causing Krystal to sigh in contentment. 

“I’ll be careful, love,” she said pulling back and standing up.  “They won’t hurt me though.  I’m certain of that. Fairly certain…..Mostly certain….I’ll be fine!”

Byakuran’s eyes narrowed slightly.  Krystal knew he was worried.  They’d already discussed this idea before Byakuran knew she was pregnant and she’d made him promise to let her do this.  She wasn’t about to let him stop her now.

Her hand moved to her bump.  She was almost four months pregnant now and it was beginning to show.  Taking off the ring on her finger she looked at Byakuran. 

“Sorry, but I’d rather lie as little as possible to them.  Tsuna isn’t the only one with a good intuition in their group.”  

“What do you-“  Byakuran was cut short by the ring being thrown at him.  He managed to catch it right before it hit his face. 

“They won’t believe me if I have that still on.  Same with these.”  A box weapon and a mist and cloud ring were placed on the table.

“You’re really serious about this!” Byakuran laughed.

“I’m going now,” Krystal said walking towards the door.  She couldn’t be delayed any further.  “I’ll see you again.”

Reaching out to grab the door handle she was stopped by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her from behind.

“I’ll miss you,” he said.  She blushed as his breath hit her ear and shook her head slightly.  “Things always get so boring without you around.”

“I’ll miss you too,” she said turning to face him.  “I love you.”

Instead of answering, her back was pressed against the door as he kissed her.  One of her hands came up and found its way into his hair as Byakuran deepened the kiss.  She felt like they were in their own little world already when he kissed her like this.  She whimpered slightly as he pulled back and started to move to her neck. 

The moment was shattered as the other door opened.  “Byakur-“  There was a sound of surprise as the door started to close again. 

Byakuran immediately reached up and grabbed it, still not moving away from Krystal.  “What is it?”

She could see Leonardo Lippi starting to open the door again.  Seeing him always entertained her.  Byakuran had figured out just a while ago that it was actually Mukuro, the mist guardian, possessing the boy.  It was obvious really.  It was almost like he was trying to get caught.  As Byakuran had asked, she was playing along with it. 

She smiled at him  as she slipped out of Byakuran’s grip and headed out.  “Take care of him for me, will you?” she said somewhat jokingly.  Her hand grazed his shoulder, causing the boy to blush.

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Krystal smiled to herself.  It was kinda fun to play along like this.  She used her mist flames to hide herself as she left the base.

*********

**Vongola Base – Japan**

Sakura was having a hard time processing the information given to her about the future.  Things didn’t look hopeful for Tsuna’s parents, Yamamoto’s dad had been killed, her own parents had been killed, and she had no idea what had happened to Krystal.

She looked at TYL Yamamoto sadly.  No wonder Yamamoto seemed off to her earlier.  He’d lost his dad only a couple days ago.

“What about Krystal?” she asked Reborn.  “How is she?”

A look passed over Reborn’s face that she couldn’t read.  There was a sinking feeling in her stomach.   “What happened?!” Sakura blurted.

“Sakura…” Tsuna started.  Gokudera looked like he was about to move to grab her.

“She’s safe,” Reborn said.

“Thank God….” Sakura started, about ready to collapse.

“She’s part of the Millefiore,” Yamamoto said from behind her. 

“What…?” Sakura said, turning to stare at him. 

“How?!” Tsuna asked.

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t like her!” Gokudera exclaimed.

Sakura decided to ignore Gokudera’s comment.  “Part of the Millefiore?”

Yamamoto nodded.  “She’s married to Byakuran, their boss.  From the information we have, it seems like she was one of the main people involved in planning all this.”

Her hands flew to cover her mouth.  The Krystal she knew wouldn’t do that.  “Then my parents….”

Yamamoto looked away from her.  It was too much to take in.  Before she knew it, she was crying.  She was in shock.  Her parents were dead, likely on her cousin’s orders, and Krystal was out to get them just like everyone else. 

She continued to shake her head.  There was a hand on her shoulder.   “Sakura,” Tsuna said.  Immediately she moved to cry into his shoulder.


	5. One Of Us

**Chapter 4**

**Near the Abandoned Warehouses**

Krystal looked around, being careful not to run into any Millefiore.  She had no idea where the entrance to the Vongola base was or where the base even was.  Her best hope was to wander around and hope that she ran into a younger version of a friend or a Vongola member who wouldn’t kill her on sight.  Not exactly the best chances in the world.

For a second she cursed herself.  She loved Byakuran, but why on earth had she let herself get pulled into the mafia after avoiding it so well for all those years?

Her ears pricked up upon hearing the sound of fighting from the warehouses.  Carefully she made her way there.  That seemed like her best option. 

She stayed just out of view of the fight and only waited to come out once it had gone quiet again.  Walking near there she could hear voices.  Familiar voices she hadn’t heard in years.  Could she possibly be this lucky?

“Tsuna’s over here!” Kyoko’s voice called out from one of the other warehouses.

“Juudaime!” Gokudera yelled, followed by the sound of running footsteps. 

Krystal followed at a slower pace into the warehouse.  Peeking around the corner she could see them gathered around Tsuna.  A very young Tsuna. 

She couldn’t help but smile.  She hadn’t actually seen Tsuna in years.  Same with Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, Kyoko, Lambo, I-Pin, and Sakura.  All looking like they did when they were in school together.

She moved in a little more.  They were focused on Tsuna and wouldn’t notice her immediately.  Her thoughts were focused on how exactly to do this.  She felt certain Sakura and the others would identify her immediately.  Except for her height and figure, she hadn’t changed much at all in ten years. 

There was a loud crash as her foot brushed one of the piles of junk.  “Shit!” she cursed jumping to the side.

“Who’s there?!” Gokudera yelled turning around, his dynamite at the ready.

“Guys!” she said happily starting towards their group.   Playing dumb and innocent might help her at the moment.  “You look so young again!  I’ve been looking for-“

“Don’t move any closer!” Gokudera yelled. 

Krystal paused.  “I’m not here to hurt you,” she said.  “I need your help.”

Sakura was standing up and glaring at her now.  Her and Gokudera made a barrier between Krystal and the rest.  “What do you want, traitor?!”

Krystal’s eyes went wide.  She’d been called many things, some true, some not, but traitor?  “I am not a traitor!” she barked.  “Well, maybe now…” she mused quietly so they couldn’t hear.  Technically, if this wasn’t part of the plan, she would be a traitor to the Millefiore.

“You killed my parents!” Sakura screamed.  “Our family!”

Krystal tried to hide her shock.  She hadn’t heard anything about this.  Did this happen during her last few days of travelling and searching?  “What are you talking about?” Krystal asked.  “I haven’t killed anyone.  I’ve been running and trying to find you, my aunt and uncle, or anyone really for the past few days.  I have no idea what’s been going on.”

“Sakura, what are you talking about?” Yamamoto asked.

“You don’t know?” Sakura asked.  She seemed taken aback.  “You didn’t-“

“They’re really dead?” Krystal asked.  “And of course I didn’t!  Like I said, I’ve been on the run.  Up until a few days I was at the Millefiore base in ITALY.  Everything that happens here is under control of the Japanese base and Irie.”

Sakura bit her lip and nodded.  “Apparently a couple days ago along with…”  Her sentence ran off like she thought better of what she was going to say.  “But you said you were running?”

“Yes,” Krystal replied.  “I left the Millefiore a few days ago.  I left my weapons behind a while ago as the Millefiore’ll be able to pick up on the flames.  You can search me if you want.  I’m unarmed.”

Gokudera moved forward until Sakura put a hand on his arm.  “I’ll check her.”

Krystal didn’t move as Sakura approached her.  Gokudera was still glaring at her.  “How are you still alive if you left the Millefiore?”

This was something Krystal had prepared for.  “I don’t know.  Maybe Byakuran wants me back alive.  He looked pretty shocked when I left.  I’m good at hiding when I want to be.  Just ask Sakura.  The reason I was searching for you guys was I thought you might be able to help me hide.  I could help you out too.  I knew more than most people in the Millefiore.  A quid pro quo if you like.”

“She’s clear,” Sakura said stepping back.  The look Sakura gave her was skeptical.  “Why did you leave though?  Aren’t you married to the boss?”

Krystal looked down, trying not to blush.  “I am.  I left because I don’t want my child to be brought up in this world.”  That last part was true.  It was part of the reason she wanted to go through with this.  It would help Byakuran and hopefully lead to the creation of a new and better one.

“Your chi-?” a lightbulb seemed to go off in Sakura’s mind as her eyes flickered to Krystal’s bump.

“What are you talking about?!” Gokudera yelled. 

“Is everything ok?” Yamamoto asked.

“What’s going on?” Haru asked as she held onto Lambo who was asleep.

“Gokudera,” Sakura said, “we’re taking her back to the base.”

“What?!?!” Gokudera looked at Sakura in shock.  “Why-?!”

“Because, we can’t very well let her go now and Tsuna needs to be treated.  Let’s go.”  Sakura started marching outside. 

“H-Hold on!” Gokudera said.

Krystal let out a silent sigh of relief.  She’d gotten in without being harmed.  Well, being harmed yet.  There were a few people she didn’t want to meet, simply because she knew they’d have no mercy for her.

*****

Tsuna was quickly taken to the medical center.  Krystal was greeted by a hostile Reborn and quickly moved into a spare room while they decided what to do with her.

This time would be critical.  They would either kill her (which she hoped was unlikely) or let her stay.  She wasn’t sure what would happen if she got to stay.

“We can’t let her stay!” a voice said out in the hallway.  Krystal’s heart sunk.  It wasn’t the words that worried her, it was the voice.

“Wait!” Sakura’s voice said. 

The door was flung open and Krystal jumped up.  Lal Mirch was making her way over to her.  Krystal backed up quickly.  Lal was the last person she wanted to see.

“She killed Colonello!” Lal said.

“Lal, don’t hurt her!” Sakura said.  Reborn walked in behind her. 

“Technically, I didn’t kill him,” Krystal said.  “That was the non-Tri-“

She quickly turned her head to the side and gasped as Lal punched her.  Krystal held her jaw gingerly. 

Sakura had grabbed Lal’s arm, giving Krystal just enough time to move back.  The pain in her jaw only made Krystal grin.  It was a bad habit.  Whenever she was in pain or hurt, she only smiled or laughed.  It was going to get her killed one of these days.  It might get her killed today.

“I guess now would be a good time to shut up, wouldn’t it?” Krystal joked. 

That only seemed to fuel Lal’s anger.  Sakura stepped in between them though.  “Don’t hurt her Lal!”

“She’s given me no reason not to,” Lal said.

“Krystal’s pregnant!” Sakura spilled. 

Krystal cocked her head at Sakura as the room went silent.  So, Sakura had guessed right.  “Is it really all that shocking?” she asked breaking the silence.  “That’s why I ran from Byakuran.”

Lal glared at her.  “You expect us to believe you?”

“What else can you do?  I know where this base is now.  You can’t very well let me go.  Besides, I could help you.  You’ve already helped me just by letting me in here.  It keeps me away from the Millefiore.”

“You can’t help us,” Lal said. 

Reborn suddenly leaped in front of Krystal and pulled out a picture.  “Do you know this man?” he asked.

Krystal blinked.  “Irie?  Of course.  Byakuran and I went to college with him.  He’s the White Spell captain of the Second Squad.  He’s in charge of the Japanese base.”  A small smile came to her.  She and Byakuran had maybe messed with poor Irie one too many times.  Byakuran was guessing that he would betray them, but…..the Vongola didn’t need to know that.

“I would offer to contact him for you, but I’m sure news of my disappearance has spread by now.”  Krystal sounded confident, but she wasn’t sure how it would go over.

Reborn turned to Lal.  “That confirms what you thought earlier.  This is Shoichi Irie.  I think we should let Krystal stay.  She could give us some useful information.  If she’s lying, we can always shoot her.”

“If that’s the alternative, I’ll gladly stick to the truth.  You can always get Tsuna, the human lie detector, in here anyways.”

Krystal watched calmly as Lal stormed out of the room.  Reborn had turned back to her.  “We’ll have you room with Sakura and the other girls.  You always need to have an escort here.”

“I knew it,” Krystal said. They would never trust her fully.  “And let me guess, you won’t tell me anymore info than I need to know.”  She waved her hand carelessly.  “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Reborn smiled.  “Sakura will show you to your room and then you can join us for dinner.”

Krystal raised an eyebrow.  “No more questions?  Or will there be more once you have me full of food?”

Reborn didn’t say anything but left the room.  Shooting a smile at Sakura, she took a step forward.  “Thanks for earlier with Lal.”

Sakura glared at her.  “If you weren’t pregnant, I wouldn’t have bothered.  You didn’t kill my parents and you’re still family, but you’re also our enemy right now.”

That shouldn’t have hurt her, but the words stung a bit.  Krystal kept up her smile.  “Could we at least stop by the kitchen to get an apple before dinner?  I’m famished.”

Sakura muttered something that Krystal didn’t understand.  “What did you say?” Krystal asked lightly.

“Fine.   We’ll get you your f***ing apple and then nothing til dinner,” Sakura snapped.

“I forgot you swore so much.  Maybe you should do something about that?”

“Maybe I should have let Lal have at you.”

“So harsh….”


	6. Light My Candle

**Chapter 5**

Sakura walked Krystal to the kitchen after showing her their room.  Krystal could smell something burning and arguing.  That was never good. 

“What’s going on?” Sakura asked walking in.

Krystal saw her friends with another man gathered around a smoking pot while Lambo ran around yelling about a fire.  She sighed as Sakura ran over to them.  This is what they’d be fighting against?

She took a seat at the table nearby to watch the circus, choosing to ignore Lal and Reborn in the doorway.  Once again, she felt distinctly out of place.  Even in the past she’d had that feeling of not belonging.  This was not her group.

“Listen up!” Lal said suddenly hitting the wall. Casually Krystal looked her way, curious as to what was going to happen.  Lal continued.  “I’ll train you on the most basic techniques and what you’ll need to know.”

“Th-Then…” Tsuna started.

“The squad being sent to Japan is one of the best, even by Millefiore standards.  If the guys you’ll face, Black Spell, attack us at full strength, you’d have no chance.  Let’s get a move on.”

“Who are those Black-whatever guys?” Tsuna asked.

“They’re called Black Spell,” Krystal interjected.  “They’re mainly combat oriented and were originally from the Giglio Nero family.   White Spell is more tacticians and such.  We come from the Gesso family.  The two families came together to form the Millefiore.”

“Two families?” Tsuna asked.

“Byakuran is the overall boss of the family,” Krystal said.  “Generally, White Spell and Black Spell don’t get along.  White Spell mainly controls operations, as the Gesso family was originally Byakuran’s.  It’s easy to see who’s where.”

She tugged at her jacket lightly.  “White Spell has white uniforms, Black Spell wears black.  Preferably you don’t want to get involved in either, but Black has the most brute force.  Considering you were just stumbling about trying to fix a curry, you’ll need a lot more training.”

“I-I see,” Tsuna said.

“Meaning you were a part of White Spell,” Sakura said. 

Krystal nodded.  “I thought that would be obvious without me having to spell it out for you.”

“Why should we trust your information though?!” Gokudera yelled. 

Her eyes narrowed at Gokudera.  “Because, I abandoned them and can help you if you let me.  The information I gave is not incorrect.”

“Krystal’s right,” Lal said, surprising everyone.  “As you are, you don’t stand a chance.  I’ll train you.  But the second you can’t keep up with me, I’ll drop you on the spot.”

“She’s a demon…” Tsuna said.

“Let’s begin our first lesson.”

Krystal stayed quiet as she watched.  Their first task was to open a camo colored box.  She bit her lip.  Lal wasn’t going to tell them that they couldn’t unless the flame matched?

What ended up actually happening is them leaving for the training room and telling her to stay with Haru and Kyoko.  She glanced at the girls.  This was exactly the last thing she needed.

“Um…” They started, but the door had already closed. 

“So,” Haru started, “who was that bitter beautiful, confusing lady?”

Krystal tried to hide her smile but failed.  “That was Lal Mirch.  She’s your friend, I can tell you that.  She’ll be helping the boys out with training, so don’t worry about her.”

“Too bad we missed the chance to introduce ourselves,” Kyoko said.  “But the gorilla-head on her shoulder was really cute.”

Krystal sweatdropped at Kyoko’s comment.  That wasn’t a gorilla head… 

“That was a gorilla?” Haru asked.  “Y-You thought it was cute?”

“I wonder if that was her stage costume.”

“That wasn’t a costume,” Krystal muttered standing up.  She never liked sitting still in one place, and she wasn’t going to let her being pregnant slow her down. 

Her hand slid to her bump before quickly moving away.  Drawing any sort of attention to herself was not something she enjoyed. 

“It wasn’t?” Haru asked.

Krystal shook her head.  “That’s just the way Lal dresses.  Now, what are you two going to do?”  She didn’t mean to, but with her height Krystal towered over them. 

“Ah,” Kyoko said looking back at the pot and the floor.  “We need to clean up and make more food.”

“That’s right!” Haru said.  “We can’t just stand around.  We need to give Tsuna and everybody else good food to eat for working so hard.”

Krystal sighed.  Was this some sort of divine punishment?  Though, Krystal couldn’t see why this was happening. 

“I’ll get the mop,” Krystal said. 

“Thank you, Krystal!” Kyoko said.

“Please, don’t thank me yet,” Krystal muttered opening the closet.

“You’ve really grown so much!” Kyoko said looking at Krystal as she came back over.

“Have I?”  The corner of her mouth started to turn up into a smile but was quickly suppressed. 

“Did I hear right that you’re married and pregnant?” Kyoko continued as they cleaned up. 

Krystal considered how to answer that for a moment.  “Yes…”

“Really?!” Haru said.  “What’s your ring look like?” 

Krystal blushed slightly.  “Sorry, I’m not wearing it.  I kind of left it with him.”

“What happened?” Kyoko asked.

Krystal tried to relax.  This kind of talk had always made her feel awkward.  It was why she typically stayed away from other girls.  Besides, these girls would believe anything she told them. 

“Let’s put it this way: We had different views of the way the world should be, so I left.”

The two girls went quiet for a few seconds.  “What’s he like?” Kyoko asked.

Krystal blinked and looked at her.  Nobody had ever really asked her that.  Nobody really asked about her or her relationship at all.  Most people at the Millefiore only saw her as Byakuran’s wife or someone to be feared.  Unrelateable, distant, intimidating, a force to be reckoned with.  That’s what she was used to.  “Good and normal” people seemed to avoid her at all costs.

Repeating the question quietly she thought about how to answer.  “He’s a better person than people give him credit for.  He can be gentle and extremely kind.  I would certainly use the word driven to describe him.  When he wants something, he goes out and gets it.  Despite this, he gets bored easily and has a terrible sweet tooth, not that I’m any different.  He can be very playful when he wants to be.  There’s been several occasions that he’s unintentionally cheered me up.  I wouldn’t give him up for the world.”

Krystal couldn’t help her smile.  She missed him already. 

“He sounds lovely,” Kyoko said. 

“I wish Tsuna and I were like that….” Haru mused. 

“Maybe someday you’ll get the chance to meet him” Krystal said.  Although, it likely wouldn’t be under good circumstances. 

“Really?!” Haru said.

A giggle came from Krystal.  “Don’t tell Sakura and the boys I told you that.  Keep it our little secret just between us girls?”

They nodded enthusiastically. 

“Well then, let’s start cooking again!”


	7. Take Me Or Leave Me

**Chapter 6**

**Later**

“Those guys are pretty late,” Haru said as they looked at the doors.  “Maybe I should take a bath first.  Kyoko?”

“Huh?” Kyoko perked up and turned her attention to Haru.  “What is it Haru?”

“Are you ok?  You look a bit pale.”

“I’m fine.  Ah, I should stop the simmering curry.”

Krystal frowned at the door.  Despite the training, it was rather rude of them not to come up when they knew there would be food. 

“Maybe we should just eat some now and leave them with the leftovers.  Then we can go take a bath.”

“Something smells good….” Lambo said as he and I-Pin wandered in.  “Lambo-san’s hungry.”

“I-Pin’s starving,” I-Pin said.

Krystal resisted the urge to move away from them.  She really only did well with kids she was invested in.

“Lambo!  I-Pin!” Haru said.  “What’s wrong?”

“We were chasing each other around until we didn’t know where we were anymore.” 

“Hahi!  You got lost?”

“We followed the nice smell back here,” I-Pin said. 

“Huh?”

“So that’s what happened,” Kyoko said.  “I’ll serve you some, so hold on.”

Krystal watched as the kids were fed and grabbed some herself.  It smelled good and she was hungry.

Much to Krystal’s disappointment, they didn’t leave them with just leftovers.  Everyone made it up in time to eat.  Having eaten and feeling awkward, Krystal sat in the corner away from the table and group.

“Kyoko, Krystal and I worked really hard on it,” Haru was saying.  “Right?”

Haru looked around until she saw Krystal in the corner.  Krystal only nodded.

“Krystal, why are you sitting over there?” Haru asked.

“Ah….” Krystal wasn’t sure how to answer.

“Come sit by us!” Kyoko said brightly.

“I-I don’t know….” Krystal said.  The thought of sitting over there……It only brought back memories she’d rather forget.  It didn’t matter if Kyoko and Haru accepted her, she was always an outcast no matter where she went.

“Just don’t have her sit by me,” Gokudera said without thinking.

“Gokudera!” Haru scolded. 

Krystal ducked her head and stood.  “Excuse me.”  She made to leave for her room and was almost to the door when she realized she needed an escort.  Her frustration and not being able to get away and alone left her shaking slightly.  She valued her freedom too much and everything suddenly felt very restrictive.

“Krystal,” Kyoko said. 

When she felt Kyoko’s hand on her arm she snapped.  Without thinking she brushed it off aggressively.  “Don’t touch me!” she barked. 

“Ah,” Kyoko stumbled back. 

Krystal could hear shouts behind her.  Realizing that she may have accidentally hurt Kyoko she took off down the hallway.  Her pregnancy wasn’t slowing her down yet.  She didn’t even know where was going.  Just away. 

This wasn’t the first time something like this had happened.  Before leaving for Japan, she’d snapped at her whole class.  They hadn’t cared about her anyways, and at the time Krystal had wanted the few who didn’t to hate her.  She’d purposefully hurt them when they’d tried to help her.  Pushed everyone away.  It was easier it they all hated her than acknowledging that someone might care or miss her if she was gone.

Somehow she made it back to their room and fell to her knees, her head resting on the mattress.  Doing this had been a mistake.  If they didn’t already hate her, they would.  She’d convince them to trust her and then go running back to Byakuran.  Even the information she was giving them was on orders from him. 

Her hand rested on her bump gently.  Nothing could convince her that what Byakuran was doing wasn’t for the best.  She believed in it and in him. 

Krystal could have screamed.  It would be easier it they would just hand over the rings.  Well, at least things weren’t boring for her anymore now that the game was in play. 

“Krystal?” 

She ignored the voice.  It didn’t matter.  Krystal would pick herself up and continue on marching just like she always did.

A pair of arms pulled her into a hug joined by another pair.  Krystal opened her eyes and was surprised to see Kyoko and Haru hugging her.  I-Pin was joining in too. 

It shocked her. She’d snapped at Kyoko and generally made a display of herself.  There was no reason for this. 

“We’re sorry about Gokudera,” Kyoko said softly. 

“He won’t be getting any seconds!” Haru added.

A small huff of a laugh escaped her at Haru’s comment.  It was ridiculous, but it made her smile.  “Thank you,” she said softly.  Her hand rested on Kyoko’s arm as she leaned into Kyoko.  Simple touches like these meant more to her than she could ever say.

*********

Krystal ended up being stuck with Haru for the next day.  Wanting some alone time, she snuck away.  After all, Haru wasn’t even aware that she was supposed to be watching Krystal. 

As she wandered around she came across one of the open doors.  She sighed.  They were hopeless if even their security was this bad.  Then she noticed Kyoko slipping out. 

Her curiosity roused, she followed Kyoko out.  Did Kyoko not realize it was dangerous for her outside? 

“Where are you going?” she asked quietly once they were away from the base. 

Kyoko quickly turned with a look of surprise.  “Krystal!”

“They’ll be worried about you if you run off like this.”   Hell, they would probably think that Krystal did something to her. 

Kyoko looked down at the ground briefly before looking back at her.  “I wanted to go check my home.  Ryohei is missing.”

Krystal had forgotten how much she worried about her brother.  There was nothing she could say though.  While she hadn’t heard of his death, it was still her family that was after him and the others.

“If you’re insistent on going out, I’ll come with you.  I know this time better than you and can help.  Just don’t get your hopes up.”

Kyoko nodded.  “Thank you.”


	8. Out There

**Chapter 7**  
Krystal was completely on edge as they walked to Kyoko’s house.  There were Millefiore everywhere.  She had to admit, Irie put on a pretty good show.  
  
They were paused in an alley and could hear a couple men in suits asking about Kyoko.  Pursing her lips Krystal thought about it.  She could sneak Kyoko past them, but there was a chance that they would recognize her too.   
  
Suddenly Kyoko was running.  “Bleep!” Krystal said taking off after her.  They managed to make it around and away from them.  That little run left Krystal more out of breath than it should have.   
  
Putting a hand on her bump she looked over at Kyoko who was also panting slightly before standing up.  She wanted to say ‘I told you so’, but bit her tongue.  Now wasn’t the time for that.  
  
Suddenly a woman grabbed Kyoko from behind, putting a hand over her mouth.  Krystal turned to snap at her but stopped.  It was Hana.  Kyoko’s friend from school.  
  
“Shhh,” Hana said letting go of her.  
  
Krystal watched the interaction between the two quietly.  Ten years later and they were still such good friends.   
  
Hana didn’t question her but took both her and Kyoko back to her place.  Krystal denied any food or drink thought she was already getting hungry again.  Feeling out of place again she said she’d keep guard and slipped outside to walk around the street.  Without anyone watching she was free to talk with the Millefiore and keep them away.  Her main concern was that someone from the Vongola would be watching now.  
  
Walking just around the corner she saw some of the men in suits.  They were likely with the Millefiore and seemed to be watching the house.  Krystal’s eyes narrowed.  This might be her chance.  Glancing back, a tree blocked their view of her.  
  
“Hello,” Krystal said walking up to them.  
  
There was no reaction from them at first.  “What do you want?”  
  
“You don’t know me?” she asked teasingly.  
  
They looked her over before one straightened suddenly.   “I’m sorry,” he said suddenly.  “I didn’t expect to see you here.”  
  
His partner looked at him confused.  “Who-“  
  
Before he could finish Krystal cut in, extending a hand.  “Krystal Gesso.  Nice to meet you.”  
  
The look of shock on his face was priceless.  “I didn’t know,” he started.  
  
Krystal dropped her hand and shook her head.  “It’s fine.  I’m not sure if you knew this, but I’m working on a special mission right now.  I can’t speak for long.  Could you boys do me a favor?”  
  
They nodded.  “Yes, sir!”  
  
“Could you leave the block around this house free please?  I need this area for my mission.  Also, when you get back to base, please have a message sent to Byakuran for me saying that I’m in and safe.”    
  
They nodded quickly at Krystal’s orders and turned to leave.  
  
“One more thing,” she said, pausing to make sure she had their attention.  “Be quiet about this.  I don’t want word spreading that I’m here and working.  You never met me.  Your orders only came from the top.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” they chorused before leaving.  
  
Krystal smiled and waved at them.  As she turned to walk around the front part of the house, the smile slipped.  She was lucky that had happened.  If the Vongola found out….  
  
A minute after pacing in front of the house she heard footsteps from around the corner.  Her eyes narrowed.  There shouldn’t be any more Millefiore around here.  
  
Lal Mirch and Tsuna slipped around the corner.  “Krystal!” Tsuna said.  
  
“Where’s Kyoko?” Lal asked approaching her.  
  
Krystal nodded towards the building.  “I didn’t do anything to her.  Hana found us and is taking care of Kyoko in there.”  
  
“She’s ok…” Tsuna said slumping a bit.  
  
Krystal smiled.  “I came with her to make sure she’d be ok.  There was no changing her mind after all.”  
  
“Thank you,” Tsuna said.  
  
“Let’s get inside before the Millefiore find us,” Lal said.  
  
“I’ll stay out here for now,” Krystal commented, leaning against the wall.  “I look like a normal civilian and shouldn’t be recognized.  I can keep watch.”   
  
Lal seemed to frown slightly but nodded before heading inside with Tsuna.  It wasn’t very long before they were leaving again.  
  
“What do you want me to do?” Krystal asked as they left.  
  
“Please, keep watching them,” Tsuna said.  “We’ll be back.”  
  
Krystal frowned and sighed.  This was just going to be a long boring wait, wasn’t it?  
  
*****  
It was indeed a boring wait.  As it turns out, Hana had some clothes for all the girls to give to them.  Lal, Krystal, and Kyoko had headed back to the base.   
  
Sakura almost rushed them when they came in, checking to make sure Kyoko was alright and glaring at Krystal.  Krystal merely looked at her calmly.  She didn’t expect Sakura to be happy to see her.  
  
“Where’s Yamamoto and Gokudera?” Krystal asked Sakura as Lal and Kyoko continued to the kitchen.  
  
“They went after a distress signal from Hibird and found Hibari,” Sakura said.  “Both of them are in the medical center.”  
  
“Why?!” Krystal asked surprised.  
  
“They got into a fight with Gamma.”  
  
“With GAMMA?!” Krystal said, surprised they’d survived.  “Are they insane?!”  
  
“So you know Gamma?” Sakura asked looking at her sideways.  
  
“Yes.  I know a lot, if not know, about a majority of the upper ranking people in the Millefiore.  If you let me, I could give you guys some info on them.”  
  
Sakura sent a halfhearted glare her way.  “I still don’t trust any information you give us.”  
  
Krystal couldn’t blame her.  “I just went out and helped Kyoko.  I’ve already given you helpful information.  So why not let me help more?”  
  
“And who knows what else you did while you were out there.”  The reply was wearing on Krystal’s nerves.  
  
Sakura and Gokudera distrusted her the most.  She knew Lal wouldn’t, but would see at least some logic in keeping her around and using what information she could give.  Same with Reborn.  Yamamoto was too easygoing and the girls had no idea exactly what was going on.  
  
And Krystal hated it that Sakura was right.  She had managed to contact the Millefiore.  While the information she was giving them was correct, she was on orders to give it to them and make it easier for them.  
  
“I was with Kyoko the whole time.  What could I have done?” Krystal asked.  
  
Sakura didn’t reply.


	9. Curious

**Chapter 8**  
As it turned out, Krystal was wanted for a meeting with the others later.  It was upon Tsuna’s request.  Krystal was surprised that they were letting her in and wondered what Tsuna must have said to get her in.  Curiosity consumed her as she followed Lal to the room though.  Two new people had joined them apparently.  
  
Krystal entered the room cautiously.  Her eyes went wide as she entered the room and saw Fuuta sitting on the couch next to Bianchi.  After Byakuran had decided they needed the Vongola rings, her contact with Fuuta had started to dwindle and was cut off completely after the attacks on the Vongola started.  But up to that point she’d been fairly close to him.  Honestly, she’d quietly and discreetly tried to convince him to join the Millefiore, but he was far too loyal to Tsuna.  
  
“Fuuta!” she cried happily, resisting the urge to run over to him.  
  
“Krystal,” Fuuta said looking up.  Krystal couldn’t read his expression.   
  
Unable to help herself, she skipped forward and hugged him.  It had been too long and had never liked the idea that he might get hurt in these fights.   She was thankful when Fuuta didn’t resist or tense.  She let him go quickly and pulled up a spare chair.   
  
“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Fuuta said.  
  
“You two know each other?!” Tsuna exclaimed.  
  
Krystal gave him a look.  Even in the present she hung out around Fuuta a lot.  Then again, not very often around Tsuna.  
  
“You’re so surprised,” Krystal said lightly.  “Before all this happened we were pretty close.”  
  
“Really?!”  
  
Krystal nodded as she settled down.  
  
“Is everyone here?” Reborn asked, changing the topic.  
  
Tsuna nodded and the meeting started.  Mainly Krystal just sat and listened as they discussed what had happened.  It amused her how quickly everyone agreed to help Tsuna and the others return to the past.  Getting rid of the Millefiore was only part of the plan, not the actual goal.  
  
That’s when Bianchi spoke up.  “If you wish to return to the past, you must defeat Shoichi Irie of the Millefiore.”  
  
Tsuna nodded.  “R-Right.”  
  
“The Millefiore are my enemy.  I wouldn’t hesitate to destroy them.  And if you can go back ten years and change the past, the future may no longer be one where I lose so many loved ones and friends.  Our investigation should be of use.”  
  
“We’ve been gathering information about the Millefiore in Japan,” Fuuta added.  “There are seventeen Millefiore squads, but only six captains are ranked A or above.  And Japan is being handled by two of them.”  
  
“That would be Irie and Gamma,” Krystal said.  “Irie’s the one in charge of the base here.  Last I heard he was back.  I can tell you a lot about the main officers and people you’re likely to encounter in a raid.”  
  
“That isn’t the only good news we have,” Bianchi continued after a nod to acknowledge Krystal.  “We’ve found the entrance to the enemy’s Japan base.”  
  
“The entrance to the enemy base?” Tsuna said, his eyes going wide.  
  
“It’s also below Namimori,” Fuuta said.  “The shopping mall below Namimori Station.”  
  
“There’s something under the station?” Tsuna repeated.   “Right….Haru mentioned it….”  
  
“This information is significant,” Lal said.  “We can go on the offensive now.”  
  
“O-Offensive?!  B-But everyone’s injured….”  
  
“Yeah,” Reborn said, “it won’t work in our current state.  After the battle with Gamma, you should’ve learned that the Millefiore are to be feared.  If Shoichi Irie is a captain like Gamma, he won’t be easy to defeat.  Krystal, what can you tell us about him?”  
  
Krystal blinked.  “About Irie?  He’s a different type of dangerous from Gamma.  Gamma is Black Spell and is highly trained in combat.  Irie is White Spell.  He avoids combat.  I honestly think one punch could take him out.  The problem with him will be getting to him.  He knows how to use the resources and people given to him.  It’s likely you’ll have to fight through half the base at least to reach him.”  
  
“N-No way…” Tsuna said.  
  
“Expect there to be a lot of traps and technology set up against you.  I know the Japanese branch has been tinkering with more Moscas.”  
  
“The Millefiore likely know about your being from the past too,” Reborn said.  “Our chances of surviving this situation and defeating Shoichi Irie depend on how strong you can become in this short amount of time.”  
  
“You either have until you attack or until the Millefiore finds you.  They’re doing their best.  It’s only a matter of time.  Irie is no idiot.”  
  
“We’ll gather information on the guardians,” Fuuta said, “so you should focus on your training.”  
  
Krystal nodded.  “I’ll write down everything I know on who you’re likely to face.  All their strengths and weaknesses.”  
  
“You can count on us,” Giannini added.  
  
“Now that I’m here,” Bianchi said, “I’ll take care of the housework as well as Kyoko and the others.”  
  
“Guys…” Tsuna said looking hopeful.  “Thank you.  That’s what I’ll do.”  
  
Everyone started to leave and Krystal waited.  She wasn’t sure what to do and found herself staring at the floor.  
  
“Krystal.”  
  
She looked up at the sound of Tsuna’s voice.  “What?”  
  
“Uh….Thank you,” he said.  
  
She couldn’t help but cock her head at the comment.  “Why do you say that?”  
  
“Well….for helping us.  You helped Kyoko earlier and the girls seem to like you.  And now you’re helping out with this.”  
  
Krystal huffed.  “Don’t thank me yet.  You still need to survive the attack.  I intend to do everything I can to help you with that, but it’s still in your hands.”  
  
Tsuna smiled.  “I know you will.”  
  
“Do you now?”  
  
“Ah!  Uh…..”  Tsuna waved his hands a little before calming down.  “I just…From the moment you got here I didn’t think you were lying.  I’m glad to have you around.”  
  
Krystal’s gaze softened as she took him in.  “I’m going back to my room before dinner.”  She moved past him.  Nobody was left to escort her and she didn’t care at the time.   
  
Smiling to herself, she left.  She was right.  By telling subjective truths like she had been and gaining the trust of Haru and Kyoko, she had managed to fool Tsuna’s intuition.


	10. Let It Bee

**Chapter 9**  
 **The Next Day**  
Krystal was writing down all the information in their room.  Apparently when she was in the room, nobody thought she needed an escort, which was perfectly fine by her.  She enjoyed being by herself.  
  
She had decided to write down what she knew on box weapons first.  That would be more helpful than knowing the people, especially since she didn’t know everyone.   While writing, her mind started to wander.  
  
Sakura was going to be upset with her when she found out that Krystal was running back to the Millefiore.   Krystal knew where her loyalties laid though.  She couldn’t understand why Sakura and the others couldn’t understand.  They wanted to create a new and better world, not destroy everything.  
  
And Byakuran…..she missed him so much.  She wondered what was going on at the Millefiore while she was gone.   If he was making sure to visit Bluebell regularly, if Kikyo was making sure he ate more than just marshmallows, or there was any important news she was missing out on.  Byakuran and the Funeral Wreaths were the only ones who knew she was here in Japan with the Vongola.   
  
They had agreed it would be better that way.  The captains were only told that she was on a special mission and not to tell anyone else.  Secrecy was key here.   
  
Her thoughts were disrupted as Haru, Kyoko, and Lambo entered with I-Pin.  She ignored them until she realized that I-Pin was sick.  The girls seemed to be handling it though, so Krystal let it go.  Until Haru spoke about needing more medicine.  
  
“There’s a doctor I’ve known forever,” Haru started.  “I’m sure that-“  
  
“You can’t,” Kyoko said turning to her.  “It’ll be terrible if you end up like I did.”  
  
“But there’s no other way!” Haru argued.  “If she gets any worse…”  
  
Krystal laid down her pen.  “You’re insisting on going out again, aren’t you?”  
  
Haru and Kyoko exchanged looks.   “She needs medicine,” Haru said.  
  
Sighing Krystal stood.  “If you’re going out, take me with you.  I’d go myself, but I’m terrible with directions.”  
  
“Really?” Haru said.  “You’ll help?”  
  
Krystal nodded.   “The problem is getting out of here.”  
  
“Giannini is still fixing the hatch,” Kyoko said.  “I could distract him and let you and Haru out.”  
  
Krystal’s eyes lit up.  “That could work.  What do you think, Haru?”  
  
“Let’s do this!” She said.  
  
*****  
Sneaking out was relatively easy.  Everyone just believed whatever the girls told them.  Maybe there was an advantage to appearing so innocent…  
  
She and Haru made it ok past the guards in town.  The only problem was Haru’s nervous behavior.   
  
“Act natural,” Krystal said for the tenth time.  “The thing that is going to attract attention is if you act guilty or nervous.”  
  
“Sorry….” Haru said.  
  
“And take off those glasses,” Krystal said reaching up and taking them off.  “The scarf is a little much, but it does give you a different appearance from behind.”  
  
Krystal was wearing the black boots she had worn to the base along with a black jacket.  Her shirt was a simple purple and she wore blue jeans.  She was thankful when they finally reached the clinic.  
  
The two walked in together.  “Excuse me,” Haru said opening the door.  
  
An older woman turned to them.  “What is it?”  
  
“Could you help us?” Krystal asked.  “She’s sick.”  She gestured to I-Pin.  
  
She nodded.  “Come back this way and I will see what I can do.”  
  
“Thank you,” Haru said.   
  
The woman took a closer look at her.  “Aren’t you Haru?”  
  
“No!  I am most definitely not Haru….” Haru said, trying to change her voice.  
  
Krystal intervened.  “Sorry, Haru’s having an off day.  If you don’t mind, we’re in a bit of a hurry.”  
  
The woman nodded again and led them back.  
  
*****  
Krystal and Haru were ushered out afterwards with I-Pin.  I-Pin looked better almost immediately.  
  
“You just need to make sure she gets plenty of nutrients and rest,” the doctor said.  
  
Krystal nodded.  “We can do that.  Thank you for your help.”  
  
‘Thank you so much!” Haru said bowing.  
  
“Thank you, doctor!” I-Pin added.  
  
“By the way, I was wondering….” The doctor said.  “You look younger for some reason.”  
  
Haru immediately became flustered.  “I….I have to go now….”   She took off.  
  
Krystal sighed and followed at a slower pace with a wave back to the doctor.  “It’s amazing how some people always seem so young, isn’t it?”  
  
When Krystal turned back to Haru, she’d run right into some Millefiore.  Krystal cursed silently. Haru had put her scarf back on, but it was too late.  
  
Krystal grabbed her.  “Run!”  
  
Haru and Krystal raced in the opposite direction.  Krystal was slower than normal, but still not that much.   
  
“I’m sorry about this,” I-Pin apologized as they moved from their hiding spot.  
  
Krystal shook her head.  “It’s not your fault.   Everyone gets sick.”  
  
They maneuvered through the city slowly.  Krystal kept her ears pricked as they moved.  They’d make it back.  
  
A couple men spotted Haru again and they were being chased.  Turning a corner, they ran straight into a group of Millefiore members.  Krystal stiffened when she saw one was in a uniform, not a suit.  She recognized him as Ape.  
  
“That’s enough playing tag,” he said as he approached him.  
  
Krystal was preparing to attack at the first opportunity.  Even without her rings, she could still inflict an illusion on the men to allow them some time.  It wouldn’t be as powerful as normal, but it would work.  
  
“I wanted to catch the one who beat up Captain Gamma,” he continued approaching Haru.  “Oh, well.  Where are the rest of you?”  
  
“Don’t touch her!” Krystal snapped as he grabbed Haru’s shoulders.  
  
“Where’s your base?” he asked.  
  
Krystal pulled Haru back.  She shouldn’t have let him touch Haru.  “Like we’d tell you!”  
  
“I don’t go easy on women,” he said pulling out a box and grinning.   
  
Krystal growled.  “I didn’t expect you to…”  
  
As soon as he opened the box, Krystal used her illusion on the men, allowing them a chance to escape.  Grabbing Haru, she took off.  “Let’s go!”  
  
The hornet she knew came from that box started chasing them.  Krystal knew it didn’t move very fast and dragged Haru into an alley once she was sure they were a good distance away.  Quickly she undid the straps for I-Pin.  
  
“Hahi!  What are you doing?!” Haru asked.  
  
“Take off your shirt,” Krystal said.  
  
“Wh-What?!” Haru was blushing furiously.  
  
Krystal handed Haru her jacket.  “Take off your shirt and put this on.  The hornet is tracking us from your shirt.”  
  
“How do you know?” Haru asked as she complied and put I-Pin back on.   
  
“I have my sources,” Krystal replied, picking up the shirt.  An idea had come to her.  “Follow me.”

 

 

_Feedback is much appreciated.  Also, meant to add earlier, but this story can also be found on Quotev._


	11. Confrontation

**Chapter 10**  
Krystal led them to a remote part of town and waited with them.  She put the shirt on a tree branch and had Haru hide in the bushes.  Krystal still carried a pocket knife on her and waited nearby.   
  
It wasn’t long before the hornet found the shirt and Ape came.  He looked at the shirt in disgust.  “Thought they could get away, did they?”  
  
Krystal gripped the pocket knife tight and punched the man’s pressure point under his jaw.  In a second he dropped and the hornet disappeared.  Shaking off her hand she looked down at him.  
  
Haru came out of the bushes.  “Is he dead?”  
  
Krystal shook her head.  “Unconscious.  Not dead.”  
  
“That was amazing!” Haru exclaimed.   
  
Krystal threw his box weapon under a bush and checked him for other weapons.  There was nothing, so Krystal picked him up carefully and carried him around her shoulders.  He was heavy, but not that heavy.   
  
“Let’s go back,” Krystal said.  As far as she knew, nobody else recognized her, but Ape surely would later.  She needed to keep things secret and Ape could possibly give the Vongola and her information.  It was a win for everyone.   
  
*****  
Krystal stood in front of the now conscious Ape.  He was in a chair in one of the interrogation rooms.  She knew Reborn and Tsuna were on the other side of the one way mirror.  Lal was standing a ways behind Ape.   
  
At first, they’d been angry seeing that she’d brought a Millefiore member back to the base until she explained.  They were going to use this opportunity to hopefully get some information.   
  
This was precarious situation for Krystal.  If done properly, she might even convince Sakura to trust her.  If it went wrong…..well, she wasn’t going to think about it.  And Krystal had to be gentle with this.  She knew that Tsuna wouldn’t want the man hurt.  Although, Ape had never done anything to impress her.  
  
“Where am I?” Ape asked, glaring at her.  
  
Krystal had purposefully put her white blouse from the first day back on.  She’d gotten her black jacket back from Haru and was wearing a pair of jeans.  “Like I’d tell you that.”  
  
“You’re Ape of the Millefiore family, correct?” Krystal continued.  “Black Spell, Squad 3 under Captain Gamma.  Electric hornet box weapon that uses a special scent to track.  Not very high ranking, but not an ordinary foot soldier either.  You joined the Millefiore later and were never a part of the Giglio Nero.  You were in a section of Squad 3 that got sent to Japan about a week ago.”  
  
“How do you know all that?” he asked her.  
  
“Answer my question.”  Krystal was already standing as tall as she could.  She radiated confidence in a way she never had at school.  Ever since gaining confidence in herself, she had learned had to wield it like a weapon.  Appearing confident and calm could intimidate some people right away.  
  
“I am,” he said, trying to appear relaxed in the chair.  “But who are you?”  
  
Krystal let out a small huff.  He was trying so hard to appear nonchalant and relaxed.  She could see his eyes flickering towards the door and around the room when he wasn’t looking at her, looking for a way out or clues as to where he was.  
  
“You don’t recognize me?” she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.   “We’ve met before.”  
  
“You’re the girl from earlier with Miura Haru,” he said confidently.  
  
“Before then,” she said.  While at the base she tried to make it a point to meet everyone who wasn’t just a foot soldier.  She liked knowing who people were, their strengths and their weaknesses.   
  
Ape’s eyes flickered over to the door again.  Krystal whistled and clapped her hands together loudly.  “Pay attention.  And don’t bother trying to exit.  I’m not going to hurt you.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her.   “You can’t be that important if I can’t remember you.”  He flicked his bangs back with his fingers.   “What’s your name?”  
  
“My name is Krystal.  Perhaps that rings a bell?”  She couldn’t help the small smile that came to her.  This was kind of fun.  
  
“Krystal?”  He seemed to be amused for some reason.  “I’ve only met one other person with….”  
  
She looked at him as his sentence trailed off.  It must be coming back.   “Krystal Gesso.  Nice to meet you again.”  She smiled brightly.  
  
He immediately straightened in his seat.  “I didn’t realize-“  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” she said waving her hand.  Krystal relaxed, hoping he would too.  He hadn’t noticed Lal yet and this might be a good chance to get some information.  “I’ve been working on some stuff and haven’t been in the loop for a while.  Care to tell me what’s going here at the Japanese base?  I promise, I won’t tell Byakuran or Irie about this.”  
  
“Did you catch the Miura girl?” he asked.  
  
“She’s here,” Krystal said, not mentioning the fact that they were actually at the Vongola base.  “She hasn’t said a word about the Vongola base.  Right now we’re in a special location.  Sorry, it’s top secret, so I can’t tell.”  
  
“However, if you help me now, I can put in a good word for you,” Krystal lied.  “So, what’s been going on at the Japanese base?”  
  
“Irie ordered Squad 3 to stop their independent work at the moment.  I was supposed to be heading back to the base, but me and several others have continued to look for the Vongola.  I’m guessing that’s what you’re doing here and why he wanted us to pull out.”  
  
Krystal didn’t answer.  She didn’t understand why Irie would want the squad to stop their work.   Letting him assume what he wanted, she changed the topic.  “What about your captain?  Is Gamma alright?”  
  
“He’s recovering fine,” Ape said.  “He’ll be back up again soon.  That bastard really got the captain good.”  
  
“What’s Irie been doing?  It’s been a while since I’ve seen him,” Krystal asked, partly because the Vongola would want to know and partly because she wanted to know.  
  
Ape scoffed.  “He’s doing nothing as far as anyone can tell, but he’s White Spell and they never seem to do anything.”  
  
Krystal tried not to show her annoyance.  Did he forget she was White Spell?  But he continued on regardless.  
  
“The captain thinks he’s working on some secret project, but won’t say.  Apparently he was asking around for even rumors of the Vongola.  Captain thinks it has something to do with that.”  
  
That was exactly what she needed to hear.  Krystal nodded and glanced back at Lal.  “Thank you.  We’re done for now.”  
  
He stood as Lal walked past.  Ape looked at her strangely but didn’t say anything.  “So, I can go now.”  
  
“You’ll follow her,” Krystal said.  “We’ve got a special room for you.”   
  
They’d already agreed to keep him in one of the locked rooms on this floor.  It looked like it was meant for storing enemies.   
  
“How long til I can return to base?” he asked as they left the room.  
  
Krystal resisted the urge to laugh.  “You won’t be going back to base.  I can’t let you.”  
  
Ape looked stunned.  “What do you mean?”  
  
“She means you’re our prisoner,” Lal said.  
  
“Prisoner?!  What is the meaning of this?!”  
  
This time Krystal couldn’t help the laugh that came from her mouth.  “I’m sorry, but welcome to the Vongola Base.”  
  
“This is-“ A light seemed to go off in Ape’s mind.  “You traitor!!”  
  
In the next instant there was a punch aimed at Krystal.  Stepping to the side, Krystal deflected it and snake her arm around so that she had his trapped.  Then she elbowed him in the back.  Hearing a small gasp from him she twisted his arm behind him and hit the back of his knees so he was kneeling on the floor gasping.  
  
“Don’t you dare try to attack me like that again,” Krystal said sharply, twisting his arm just a little more before letting go.  
  
He glared at her before Lal grabbed him.  “You betrayed the family!!”  
  
“Did I?” Krystal asked.  “Or did the family betray me?”  
  
She ignored his yelling and turned back down the hall where Tsuna and Reborn were coming out of the side room.   
  
“That was pretty impressive,” Reborn said.  
  
Krysta shrugged.  She’d never been comfortable with praise of any sort.  “I picked up a few things with the Millefiore.  I hope that was helpful.”  
  
“It should be,” Reborn said.  
  
“You really do want to help the Vongola, don’t you?” Tsuna asked.  
  
“I told you, I’m here to help in whatever way I can.”


	12. Take A Break

**Chapter 11**  
 **2 Days Later**  
Krystal was taking a break from writing and had decided to wander around.  She was nearing the staircase down to more storage when she heard crying.  Moving towards the balcony, she looked over the edge.   Haru was sitting against the wall crying.   
  
Quickly Krystal went down the stairs and to Haru.  “What happened?” she asked.   
  
Haru looked up and wiped away a few tears.  “It’s nothing,” she said shaking her head.  
  
Krystal hesitated.  Crying and upset people were not her specialty.  Hell, she couldn’t even handle her own emotions, much less the emotions of other people.  “It can’t be nothing if you’re upset like this.  “  
  
Haru shifted a little.  “I do this everyday.”  
  
 Krystal’s mouth dropped slightly.   She’d known the girls were upset, but not that Haru had been crying like this daily.  Without thinking about it, she took the other girl in her arms.  “You don’t have to do this alone and away from everyone else you know.”  
  
“But we can’t let Tsuna and everyone else know that we’re upset.  They need to focus on training.”  
  
“Excuse my language for a second, but f*** Tsuna and the others.  You didn’t ask to be dragged into this.  You can encourage them and still be upset.   Take some time to think about yourself and your own feelings.   They haven’t exactly been forthcoming and comforting for you, have they?”  
  
“Tsuna is doing his best!” Haru exclaimed.  “He wouldn’t do this on purpose!”  
  
“I’m not saying he did this on purpose.  Just try expressing yourself to him a bit more, and maybe he’ll be more willing to open up about what is going on.”  Krystal’s lack of people skills was beginning to show again.  
  
“What is going on?” Haru asked.  “Tsuna only told us that there are people after us for some reason.  I don’t understand.”  
  
Krystal bit her lip.   The girls really had been kept in the dark about too much.   That could only be putting more strain on them, but it also wouldn’t be very good for Krystal to tell them.  
  
“I’ll leave it to Tsuna and the others to explain,” she said, “but they’re right.  The people who are after you are very dangerous.  I should know.  Before coming here, I was a part of their group.”  
  
Haru’s head snapped up to look at her in shock.  “Hahi!   You were!”  
  
Krystal ruffled Haru’s hair gently.  “I’m not interested in hurting you or the others.  I was married to their boss before this whole thing started.”  
  
“That’s who you’re married to?!”  
  
“I told you I left because we had different world views.  Well, I never expected things to go the way they are now.   I’m here to help though.  I have information that can be used.  Do you think I’ll hurt you?”  That last part sounded sadder than Krystal meant for it to.  But the idea that Haru thought Krystal would intentionally harm her did hurt.  
Haru shook her head.  
  
Krystal smiled a bit.  “Come on.  Chin up and shoulders back.  You’re stronger than you realize.”  
  
A smile slowly appeared on Haru’s face.  “We can do this desu!”  
  
“That’s the spirit.”  Krystal stood up.  “I bet I can find Kyoko before you do.”  
  
“Hahi!  You’re not going to beat me!” Haru said jumping up.  
  
“No way!” Krystal took off quickly followed by Haru.  
  
 **Three Days Later**  
Krystal’s hand was beginning to cramp from all the writing.  During the week she’d seemed to have earned the trust of most everyone, even Sakura.  Her stunt with Ape had helped.  At the moment, he was still being held on that floor.  Lal had interrogated him some more, but there was nothing new.  Krystal wasn’t going to even try again.  He wouldn’t tell her anything.  
  
Yamamoto and Gokudera were doing a lot better and would start training today too.   Deciding to take a break, she got up to see if she could find Fuuta.  During her free time, she’d been able to catch up with Fuuta.  She’d missed his company.  
  
Walking down the hall she came across Giannini coming from the laundry room.   “Have you seen Fuuta?” she asked him.  
  
“He’s gone downstairs to watch the training,” he said.  “He took Lambo with him.”  
  
Krystal nodded.  “Thank you.”  
  
Well, there went her plan.  She wasn’t interested in watching them train.  Fuuta would be up later and she could catch him then.  There was always Plan B.   
  
Krystal returned to the library.  After the incident with I-Pin, she’d asked for a quieter space to work and that had been offered.  She’d taken the opportunity quickly.  She’d been reading books in her free time too.  Some were on the Vongola’s history, others seemed to be journals of people from past families, some were just normal books.  
  
Assuming that anything could possibly be helpful in this war, she’d taken to reading as many as possible.  Who knew if something useful would pop up?  
  
She glanced at her stack of papers in the library.  There were still a few more people to write down.  One more day and it would be complete.  The completed papers were being handed off to Lal to be analyzed and then used to train.  It was tiring, but it also allowed her to sit and rest.   
  
Krystal huffed as she pulled a larger book off the shelf and settling on the couch.  She put a hand on her bump.  It would be nice when she could see Byakuran again.  He’d be glad to know that she was actually resting and not running around like usual.  Even when having dizzy spells and such, Krystal had a habit of pushing herself too far.  And many times, she didn’t realize how tired she actually was until she sat down.  
  
Anymore, her days followed much of the same pattern.  It was incredibly boring.  She’d found that she had grown fond of Kyoko and Haru during her time here.  She almost felt bad knowing that they’d be upset when she left.  
  
There was a knock on the door to the library.  Krystal looked up curiously to see Sakura come through the door.  “I thought you were training,” Krystal said with a smile.  
  
“I’m taking a break,” Sakura replied sitting at the table nearby.  She turned the chair to face Krystal.   
  
There was an awkward silence where Krystal watched her and Sakura stared at the floor.  Her cousin’s past version seemed even smaller to her than she remembered.  Finally Sakura looked up at Krystal.  
  
“I’m sorry about how I treated you when you first got here,” Sakura said quietly.   
  
Krystal stilled.  This was not something she had been expecting.  
  
“I shouldn’t have acted that way,” Sakura said.  “You’ve done a lot to help everyone and it’s clear that you are no longer a part of the Millefiore.  I should have believed you in the beginning.”  
  
Krystal smiled at her.  “There’s no need to apologize.  It’s that kind of behavior that keeps people alive.  You had every reason not to trust me.  But, I’m honestly here to help.  I want you guys to survive and kick the Japanese base’s butt.”  
  
A smile slowly came to Sakura’s face at the words.  “Yes, your majesty,” she said sarcastically.  
  
Krystal kicked her shoe off at Sakura.  “Shut it.  I got enough of that kind of behavior in the Millefiore.”  
  
“How did you even end up mixed up with them?” Sakura said.  “I thought you wanted nothing to do with the mafia, but then you go and marry an evil mafia boss?”  
  
“That’s a long story….” Krystal said.  
  
“Then give me the summary.”  
  
“Yes, your majesty,” Krystal mocked, only to have her shoe thrown back at her.  
  
“Get on with it!”  
  
“Fine, fine,” Krystal said dropping the caught shoe.  “It was a dark and stormy night.  Three robbers entered a cave-“  
  
“Krystal!!!” Sakura yelled.  
  
“Geez, can’t you take a joke?”  Krystal laughed but quickly settled down.  “I met Byakuran in college.  I was a music major with a theater minor, mainly interested in opera.  He was the first real friend I made out there.  Which, looking back is kind of bad considering I’d been out there for over a year.”  
  
“He was the first person I met that really got me.  He was kind, intelligent, and kept me from getting too bored.  It wasn’t until later that the Gesso family was formed and then the Millefiore only formed within the past year or two.”  
  
“I married Byakuran when it was still just the Gesso family.  Your future self was there you know.  It was fairly small as the family was just beginning.  But, everything that’s going on right now, it didn’t start off maliciously.”  
  
“I don’t see how,” Sakura interjected.  “How can the objective of destroying the world not start off maliciously?”   
  
Krystal shook her head.  “That wasn’t the original goal at all.  It was all a part of a game.  The both of us were completely bored.  Nothing really seemed new.  But, when the opportunity for something new came along, we took it.”  
  
“Things grew and expanded from there.  The game aspect was still there, but it was much more serious.  It escalated and somehow we ended up where we are now.”  
  
Krystal left out some key parts.  While she was purposefully revealing a lot of info on the Millefiore, the Funeral Wreaths needed to be kept secret.   
  
“I still don’t get how you ended up with him,” Sakura said.   
  
“You don’t have to,” Krystal said.  “It happened and there’s no going back.”  
  
“And now you’re pregnant.”  
  
Krystal blushed.  “Yes.”  
  
Sakura grinned at her.  “You’re going to make a great mom.”  
  
Krystal rolled her eyes.  “Sure.”  
  
“No, really.  You will.”  
  
“Aren’t you all concerned about the fact that this is also Byakuran’s child?”  Krystal had a hard time believing what Sakura said.   
  
“But they’re also yours,” Sakura countered.  
  
Krystal stood up.  “Go away.  I need to finish my work.”  
  
“Don’t change the subject.”  
  
“But it’s the truth.”  
  
Sakura frowned.  “This isn’t finished.”  
  
“I know.  That’s why I need to get back to work,” Krystal joked.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sakura shut the library door quietly behind her.


	13. Here We Go

**Chapter 12**  
 **A Couple Days Later**  
Krystal had been called to the briefing room just like everyone else.  All she knew was that it had something to do with Mukuro, which meant it had something to do with Byakuran in some way.  
  
“What do you mean, there’s been a change in Mukuro’s movements?” Tsuna asked.  “Shouldn’t he still be in Vindicare?”  
  
“We had assumed so,” Kusakabe said.  “Joshima, Kakimoto, and Chrome made a failed attempt to rescue Mukuro from there five years ago.  After that, the three of them were never heard from again.  But about six months ago, a strange rumor started going around.”  
  
“A strange rumor?”’ Yamamoto repeated.  
  
“That Mukuro was defeated.”  
  
Krystal nodded.  “I heard about this.  Glo was claiming he defeated him.  It was a big deal at the time.  But nothing was certain, so it was kept quiet.”  
  
“Glo?” Gokudera asked.  
  
“Glo Xinia,” Krystal said.  “He’s the bearer of the Mare Rain ring.  Irie has the Mare Sun Ring.  He’s the 8th Squad captain.”  
  
A picture of him showed up on her monitor and she tried not to look at it.  Glo creeped her out.  It didn’t help that he’d tried to hit on her a few times.  “He’s a complete scumbag if you ask me.  Powerful, but an absolute creep.  His box animal is a Rain Owl.”  
  
“This guy defeated Mukuro?” Yamamoto asked.  
  
“The Mare rings hold equal power to the Vongola rings.  It’s certainly possible.”  
  
“I suspect he fought someone possessed by Mukuro,” Kusakabe said.  “Though I’m sure he took a great deal of damage, he shouldn’t have died.  We believe this because Chrome Dokuro was spotted making contact with an individual at an Italian airport.”  
  
Krystal hid her surprise.  She recognized Leonardo immediately.   
  
“Ch-Chrome’s alive!” Tsuna said.  “She looks badly injured though.”  
  
Krystal zoned out briefly.  This proved that Byakuran was right (not that she ever doubted).  Her fingers tapped on her knee.  She wondered what he would think if he was here.  Which made her wonder what exactly had caused this meeting.  
  
“What is it, Giannini?” Lal asked as a ring showed up on the radar.  
  
“For a short instant, we had a strong reading from an unknown ring around Kokuyo Land,” Giannini answered.  
  
“Kokuyo Land?” Tsuna repeated.  “Where Mukuro was.”  
  
Krystal barely paid attention to the discussion.  It wasn’t all that interesting or informative for her.  The Mukuro she was concerned with was possessing a boy at the Millefiore Italian base.  
  
Suddenly an emergency code came across.   
  
“It’s the assassination squad’s code,” Giannini said.  
  
Krystal got up.  “If you don’t mind, I’m going to go back to the library.”  She’d finally finished writing and was enjoying her time reading.  This stuff didn’t really concern her.  
  
“Ah…” Tsuna started.  
  
“You can go,” Reborn said.  “This won’t concern you anyways.”  
  
Krystal nodded.  “Thank you.”  
  
She felt a little annoyed.  The meeting had been useless for her.  And the Varia were not a group she wanted to meet.   
  
It wasn’t until later that she found out Ryohei returned with the Chrome of the past.  Krystal was curious, but not curious enough.  With any luck, she’d be able to return to the Millefiore soon now that her job was done.  She needed to figure out how to get out now.  Ape was definitely a possibility.  Pretend like he broke out and took her with him.  
   
 **A Couple Days Later**  
Krystal was reading in her room for a change.  Part of the reason was that Gokudera had started visiting the library too.  No amount of time could ever make them get along.  It was almost worse now that she was part of the Millefiore.  
  
“Krystal!” Sakura said bursting through the door.  
  
Calmly she set aside her book.  “What is it?”  
  
“It’s Chrome!  Her organs are gone!  Reborn thinks something happened to Mukuro.”  
  
“What?”  Krystal looked up in surprise.  If something happened to Mukuro, it must mean that his time at the Millefiore ran out.  And she’d missed out on the fun.  
  
“Come on!” Sakura said grabbing her arm.  “There’s a meeting.”  
  
Krystal brushed off Sakura’s hand.  “I’m sorry.  I’m concerned for her, but I have no interest in going to a meeting where everyone is going to sit around being worried.  Just let me know if she’s alright.”  
  
“How can you be so calm?!” Sakura snapped.  
  
“Why are you being so emotional?  This isn’t a time to get emotional,” Krystal said.  
  
“What are you always like this?!” Sakura yelled.  “Do you not care?  Do you not feel anything?!”  
  
“Of course I feel emotion,” Krystal said coldly.  “I just don’t let it run me over the way you do.”  
  
Sakura glared at her for a second before running off.  Sighing Krystal settled back in.  In truth, she was strangely happy.  It meant Byakuran was ok.  
   
 **Four Nights Later**  
She’d been called into another meeting a few days ago as some files had been leaked about the Millefiore, she assumed from Mukuro.   She hadn’t been able to help them much though.  Or, more so that that information she had not been permitted to tell.  
  
Krystal really needed to get out soon.  Gokudera’s damn cat was around now too.  She avoided it when possible due to her allergies, so she spent a lot of time in her room.   
  
The raid on the Japanese base was due tomorrow.  Krystal would likely use that to escape.  The others were having a huge feast, but Krystal had declined.  She was not in the celebratory mood and large groups of people tended to wear her out.  
  
Krystal was snapped awake from her rest by the base shaking along with Sakura.  She looked up at Sakura who was looking down from her bunk.  With a nod the both of them raced out of the room to find the others.  
  
“What’s going on?” Sakura asked running into the others.  
  
“The Millefiore are attacking the base,” Lal said.  “We’ll have to leave now.  Hibari is fighting and giving us time.”  
  
“You guys are leaving now?” Krystal asked.  This might be her chance.  
  
“I’ll see you later, Krystal,” Sakura said hugging her quickly.  
  
Krystal frowned.  “I’ll see you.”  
  
“Let’s go!” Ryohei said.  
  
Leaving them, she found Kyoko and Haru in the room.   
  
“Kyoko, Haru,” she said softly.  
  
“Ah, Krystal,” Kyoko said.  
  
“What’s going on?” Haru asked.  
  
Krystal smiled briefly.  “I’m not sure.  But, with all this going on, I’m going to go to the library.  I need some time alone.  If anybody asks, that’s where I am and I don’t want to be disturbed.  Could you make sure I’m left alone please?  Only if they ask.”  
  
Kyoko and Haru nodded.   
  
“Thank you,” Krystal said heading out with a wave.  
  
Just as she guessed, they couldn’t head out in the couple minutes it took her to do that.  Krystal watched as they took off down the hall before following at a distance.  If anything, she could use the excuse that she wanted to see them off.  She was far too aware of the monitors everywhere.   
  
Using her illusions she hid herself and followed them outside, abandoning her idea of using Ape.  This may be her only true opportunity.  The girls would buy her some time before the Vongola found out.  
  
Once outside she took a deep breath.  It felt good to be aboveground.  Now, to get back to Italy.


	14. Nel Silenzio

**Chapter 13**  
 **Vongola Underground Base**  
Sakura smiled.  The invasion has been a success and the information from Krystal had been very useful.  Ryohei and Hibari from the past had joined them.  They were headed now for the kitchen after explaining the situation to Ryohei.  
  
At the moment she had separated from the group and offered to go get Krystal to join them.  Kyoko had said Krystal was relaxing in the library.  
  
“Krystal~!” Sakura called as she opened the door to the library.   “We’re back!”  
  
Bracing herself, she waited to be tackled by Krystal but was met only with silence.  Stepping in further, Sakura looked around.  Maybe she was hiding behind a shelf.  
  
“Krystal?”  
  
Still no reply.  Sakura searched the entire room before walking out.  Krystal might be back in their room.   In the past, Krystal had a tendency to wander around and get restless.  
  
But she wasn’t there.  In fact, she wasn’t anywhere as far as Sakura could tell.  A sinking feeling was growing in her stomach as she proceeded to the kitchen.  
  
“Has anyone seen Krystal?” she asked.  
  
“Krystal wasn’t in the library?” Tsuna asked.  
  
Sakura shook her head.   “She wasn’t in our room or anywhere else either.  I don’t know where she went.”  
  
“Did you check the bath?” Yamamoto asked.   
  
There was a nod from Sakura.  “Not there.”  
  
“We should have Giannini take a look at the security footage,” Reborn said hopping onto the table.  “If she’s around or if she left, she’ll be on there.”  
  
“Bitch probably ran back to Byakuran,” Gokudera muttered sitting back in his chair.  
  
“This is Krystal we’re talking about!” Sakura snapped.  “She wouldn’t do that.  Not after helping us like that!”  
  
“It is a possibility,” Reborn said.  
  
“Maybe she heard Irie’s on our side,” Yamamoto said.  “Didn’t she say one time that they’re friends?”  
  
“That must be it!” Tsuna said.   
  
“Well, let’s go see then,” Sakura said.  
*****  
  
“What are you doing back here already?” Irie asked, taking off his headphones as they walked in.  
  
“Have you seen Krystal?” Tsuna asked.  “We’ve been looking for her, but haven’t been able to find her.  We thought she might be here since you’re friends.”  
  
“I wouldn’t exactly call us friends,” Irie said.  “But why do you think she’d be here?”  
  
“We can’t find her anywhere else,” Sakura said.  “She was supposed to be in the library.  Part of the reason it was easier to get through the base was because of information she gave us.”  
  
Irie’s face paled slightly, “Are you telling me that you allowed Krystal in?”  He groaned and clutched his stomach.   
  
“Ah,” Tsuna said.  “She helped us out a lot.   She said she left Byakuran because she’s pregnant.”  
  
There was another groan from Irie as Tsuna spoke.  “What did you do…?”  
  
“You think she was lying,” Sakura said.  
  
“When was the bitch not lying?” Gokudera mumbled.  
  
“Gokudera!” Sakura scolded.   
  
“The news in the Millefiore was the Krystal was on a special mission.  Byakuran wouldn’t say where or doing what,” Irie said.  
  
They all jumped as there was a buzz from Irie’s computer.  He quickly turned it on to show Giannini’s face.  
  
“We found Krystal,” he started.   A video was placed on the screen.   
  
Krystal was looking up nervously at the camera as she followed just behind their group as they headed out on the invasion.  She had her bag clutched to her as she ran out.  
  
“That’s the last footage  we have of her,” Giannini said before Reborn jumped in.  
  
“It seems she left us.  Though, we don’t know for sure where she’s headed.  We’re checking for any planes or buses she may have taken out of town,” he said.  
  
“She betrayed us,” Sakura said softly.  
  
“Tch, I knew we couldn’t trust her,” Gokudera said annoyed.  “She probably planned this from the st-“  
  
There was a crack as Sakura’s hand made contact with Gokudera’s face.  
  
“Sakura!” Tsuna and Yamamoto said.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Gokudera,” Sakura said, her voice turning cold.  
  
Gokudera gaped at her as she walked out.   
  
“Sakura, wait up!” Yamamoto called as he ran to catch up with her.  
*****  
  
 **Present**  
Krystal sat back on her bed.  Her owl plushie tucked under her arm as she read.  She could barely focus on the words on the page as her foot tapped in time with the music playing.   
  
It had been three days since Sakura and the others disappeared.  Three days that left Krystal worried and even more bored than usual.  
  
“Mom?  Dad?”  
  
Krystal perked up instantly at the sound of Sakura’s voice down stairs.  
  
“Sakura?”  The book laid abandoned on her bed as she opened her door to the hallway.  
  
“Krystal?” This time the voice sounded almost wary.  
  
“Sakura!”  In an instant Krystal was bounding down the stairs.  “You’re back~!”  
  
She caught Sakura up in a hug.  Sakura stiffened slightly at the hug, but Krystal ignored this.  “I’ve missed you so much!”  
  
“It’s good to see you too,” Sakura said as she squirmed out of the hug.  
  
“Where have you been?” Krystal asked as she led the way back upstairs.  
  
“Picnic,” Sakura said simply.  “We got lost.”  
  
Krystal snorted lightly.  “And you say _I_ need a tracking device.”  
  
“Hey!   It wasn’t my fault!” Sakura said defensively.  
  
“Ah, it must be Yamamoto’s fault then.  He seems like the type to get lost easily.”  
  
“Why-?!” Sakura seemed to pause.   “Ok, it kind of was.”  
  
Krystal laughed.  “I knew it!”  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes as she entered her room.  “I’ll talk to you later, ok?”  
  
The smile dropped from Krystal’s face slightly.  “Ok!”  
  
Krystal stared at the door for a few moments.  She knew her energy could be a bit overwhelming at times, but she had really been hoping to talk with her.  Slowly, the smile slid into sigh as she looked at the closed door sadly.  
  
“Well, I’ll just have to find something else to do,” Krystal muttered as she returned to her room.  Grabbing her bag and water bottle, she headed out of the house.


	15. Frustration

**Chapter 14**  
 **Next morning**  
Krystal stopped outside her cousin’s room.   “Sakura?” she said knocking on the door.  
  
There was a groan from inside as Krystal opened the door.  Sakura was splayed on the bed with the covers thrown on the bed, her hair a rat’s nest on top of her head.  
  
“I’m leaving for school,” Krystal said.   
  
Suddenly Sakura sat up.  “It’s already time?!”  
  
“Yeah.  I’m leaving with or without you.”  
  
“Shit!” Sakura cursed.   “Go on ahead.  Hibari’s going to kill me!”  
  
“I was already planning on leaving without you,” Krystal said shutting the door and hurrying out.  
*****  
  
Krystal was already at school by the time everyone else arrived.  She waved when she saw them in the door, a tired smile on her face.  
  
“So you did make it without Hibari biting you to death,” Krystal joked once in earshot.  
  
“Shut it,” Sakura snapped.  
  
“So scary,” Krystal mocked as she sat back.  
  
“What the hell are you doing here?!” Gokudera growled as he towered over her.   
  
“Excuse me?  I sit here.  This is my seat.”  Krystal’s eyes narrowed.  
  
“You’ve got a lot of nerve sh-“  
  
“Gokudera-kun, stop,” Tsuna said.  
  
Gokudera glared at Krystal but took his seat.  
  
“Ma ma, Gokudera.  Krystal goes to school here too,” Yamamoto said with a smile.  
  
Krystal looked at them curiously.  “What was that about?” she asked Sakura quietly.  
  
Black hair was almost flung in Krystal’s face as Sakura shook her head.  “Nothing you need to worry about.  Gokudera’s just overreacting.”  
  
“To what?” Krystal questioned further, tucking her own hair behind her ear.  Noticing her hair was still tucked in her uniform, she tugged it out.  “I didn’t do anything.  You guys are the ones that disappeared for three days.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Sakura said.  
  
“Sakura-“  
  
“I said, don’t worry about it,” Sakura said turning to look at Krystal.  
  
Krystal stopped upon seeing how serious she was.  “O-Ok….”  
  
“I know this is short notice,” the teacher said at the front of the room, “but we have two transfer students joining our class today.”  
  
Her attention was diverted to the two students.  One had red hair and the other blond.  Something didn’t seem quite right to Krystal.  Taking in their appearance, her eyes narrowed.  She normally had no intuition, but something seemed to not quite fit with their appearance.   
  
“Monta Hariyama,” said the blond one.  
  
“Himeko Hariyama,” said the other.  “But you can call me Hime.  It’s a pleasure”  
  
A soft snort came from Krystal.  It was bad enough having to deal with the Cinderella and princess references from Sakura constantly, but the way this girl said it reminded her of Heather.  Always the princess of the family.  
  
“These two are twins,” the teacher explained.  “And they moved here because of their father’s job.  Try to help them settle in.”   
  
When lunch came Krystal took off far ahead of them for the roof.  She needed to be away from people and was curious as to what they weren’t telling her.  They never checked the other side of the roof and she could eat there in peace and possibly hear something.  
  
A minute later she heard the door to the roof open.   
  
“So what are we going to do about her now?” Sakura’s voice became clearer as the door banged shut.  “I can’t tell her what her future self did.”  
  
“Irie said that we couldn’t do anything in this time,” Yamamoto said.  “Besides, Krystal doesn’t know about what happened and shouldn’t know about Byakuran yet.”  
  
“We won’t say anything to her then,” Gokudera grumbled.  
  
“Yamamoto’s right,” Tsuna said.  “We can’t say anything to her.  It wouldn’t be fair to treat her differently right now anyways.”  
  
Krystal frowned.  She couldn’t remember doing anything to upset Sakura or the others.  And what did they mean by “this time” and “future self”?  And….Byakuran?  Her eyebrows furrowed.  She didn’t recognize the name but made a mental note to look it up later.  Maybe they were someone they’d met on their picnic.  
  
Krystal tuned out the rest of their conversation for lunch figuring that it would be more about the mafia and such.  The gunshot she heard only seemed to confirm this.   
*****  
  
Putting her bag down, Krystal pulled out her laptop and settled onto her bed.  She decided to go ahead and look up who this Byakuran person was.  Sakura had disappeared with everyone else after school leaving her all the space and privacy she could want.   
  
Krystal searched for anyone with the name in the area to no avail.  So he wasn’t in this area or anywhere near.  Japan in general then.  Still nothing.  
  
A frown formed on Krystal’s face.  This wasn’t getting her anywhere.  She did a search for the name and was met with nothing again.  A growl came from her.  Who was this and why weren’t they showing up?   
  
For a few seconds, Krystal considered confronting Sakura.  The thought of Sakura being mad with her stopped that.  Sakura would be livid if she found out Krystal had eavesdropped.   
  
Throwing in the towel, Krystal shut her laptop and leaned back.  There wasn’t anything to do now.   
*****  
  
Krystal kept her distance from her friends.  They seemed to be involved with more mafia business and Krystal preferred to stay out of it.  It wasn’t too hard.  Sakura was acting distant, Gokudera seemed like he wanted to murder her more than normal, and even Tsuna and Yamamoto seemed a little chilly.   
  
Though she acted like it didn’t matter, it hurt a bit.  Even at home Sakura didn’t talk much to her.  Krystal would be happy if things went back to normal.


	16. Long Way Home

**Chapter 15**  
 **Future**  
Krystal had caught the first flight she could back to Italy using one of her pseudonyms.  The plane ride was boring, but she was able to catch up on sleep and hopefully hold off the time change difference.  By the time the plane landed, it was about the same time she had left.  Gotta love that time difference.  
  
Back at the Millefiore base, she was almost back to Byakuran’s area.  She was excited.  It had been a while she she’d seen him.  And if her luck had held back at the Vongola Base, they wouldn’t even realize she was gone yet.  Krystal wasn’t sure how long it would take them to get through the Japanese base.  
  
It was only about six in the morning here.  The base was slowly waking up.  Krystal had considered stopping by the Funeral Wreaths, but she had waited long enough to see Byakuran.  
  
Knocking on the door first, she opened if gently.  “Byakuran?” she asked stepping inside.  
  
“Krystal, you’re back,” Byakuran’s voice came from the couch.  Krystal’s eyes lit up when she saw him.  
  
She ran over as fast as she could and hugged him.  She buried her head into his chest, trembling slightly.  His arms wrapped around her and she felt relaxed instantly.  At the Vongola Base she was always on edge and didn’t feel like she belonged despite Fuuta, Haru, and Kyoko.  This was her home.  Krystal knew that.   
  
“I missed you,” she muttered as she looked up at him.  
  
She closed her eyes as Byakuran leaned in and kissed her.  A small whimper and purr escaped as he pulled her closer. Suddenly he pulled away with a laugh.  
  
“I’ve missed you, too.”  Byakuran’s eyes gleamed playfully.  “I have something for you.”  
  
Krystal chirped curiously as he reached into his jacket pocket.  She laughed as he pulled out her wedding ring.  “Thank you,” she said as she slipped it back on.  
  
Byakuran’s hand slipped to Krystal’s bump.  “And you weren’t hurt at all while in Japan?”  
  
Krystal shook her head.  “I told you they wouldn’t hurt me.  After I brought Ape back for information, they really trusted me.”  
  
Byakuran hummed before slipping a marshmallow into his mouth.  “So that’s what happened to him.”  
  
“Yep!  He was chasing Haru and me, so I took him back.  I didn’t want him to tell Irie or anyone else I was in Japan, even if he didn’t recognize me at first.  Speaking of which, how’s the raid on the Merone Base going?”  
  
“The Vongola made it through a while ago.  They made surprisingly good time.  Also, I was right about Irie betraying us.  He’s been working for the Vongola it seems,” Byakuran said.  
  
Krystal was surprised.  “That’s news.  Even the Vongola didn’t realize he was actually with the Vongola.”  
  
Byakuran hummed.  “It is unexpected.”  
  
“What are you going to do now?” Krystal asked looking at him.  
  
 “I’ll give him a call soon.  He thought I didn’t know about his betrayal.  In ten days we’re going to be having a Choice battle.”  Byakuran popped another marshmallow in his mouth.  
  
“A Choice battle?” Krystal inquired hopefully.  “You mean we’ll be playing Choice live?”  
  
Byakuran nodded.  “It should be fun.  
  
“It’s been a while since you’ve played Choice,” Krystal said.  She’d always watched him and Irie play, but never had any interest in it herself.  While Byakuran never cheated, she would sometimes do small things to help him out when Irie wasn’t paying attention.   “So, what’s the plan for today?  I want to go see Daisy and everyone.”  
  
 “But before that,” Byakuran stood up, “we need to take you down to the medical center for a check up.”  
  
She sighed and slowly got up.   “Somehow, I knew that was coming.  Oh, and how did the battle here in Italy go?”  
  
“Rasiel and the main forces were defeated.  The Varia really are a fearsome group!”  
  
“That’s too bad, not really surprising, is it?  They won’t know what hit them though with Kikyo and everyone!”  
  
Byakuran smiled and kissed her briefly.  “Let’s go down now.  I want to make sure she’s alright.”  
  
Krystal raised an eyebrow.  “’She’?  What makes you so sure they’re a she?”  
  
“Hmm….It’s just a guess.”  
*****  
  
Krystal pouted on the way up to see the Funeral Wreaths.  The checkup had been just fine like she thought.  But Byakuran had been right.  The doctor said they were expecting a girl.  
  
“I told you,” Byakuran said lightly.  
  
“Shut it,” Krystal growled.  
  
“You’re so cute when you’re like this.”   
  
Krystal blushed and stepped to the side as he started to put a hand around her waist.  “I’m not cute.”  
  
She squeaked as Byakuran wrapped both arms around her from behind.  It didn’t help that a group of troops were passing by at the moment.  Her blush deepened as he kissed her neck.  “Let me go, Byakuran!” she squealed, squirming slightly.  
  
He laughed by her ear.  “Why would I let you go?  I love you.”  
  
Krystal’s face was red as she looked away.  “Sh-Shut up….”  
  
Byakuran hummed by her ear as she crossed her arms.  “The more you protest, the cuter you get.”  
  
A disgruntled squeak came from Krystal before she stopped all movement and sound entirely.  
  
“Aw, come on, Krystal,” Byakuran said teasingly.  
  
“Let’s just go visit them already.”  
  
Byakuran let go and his hand moved to hold hers.  “Daisy’s missed you, you know.”  
  
“Bluebell probably didn’t,” Krystal said lightly.  
  
“Don’t talk like that.  They all missed you,” Byakuran said as they neared the room.  
  
Krystal took a deep breath.  She and Bluebell didn’t always get along.  Both of them were too possessive of Byakuran.  She let go of his hand before entering.  
  
“Hello~!” she called.  “I’m back!”  
  
“Krystal-sama,” Kikyo said from the table where he was playing a card game with Zakuro.  “I’m glad to see you returned safely.”  
  
“Krystal’s back,” Daisy said headed towards her.  
  
Krystal brightened upon hearing him and quickly made to hug him.  “Yep!  I won’t be leaving again.”  
  
“Did you bring anything back?” Daisy asked her.  
  
Krystal shook her head.  “Sorry.  I only got information.  It was a bit of a snap exit on my part.”  
  
“At least Byakuran can stop worrying about you now,” Bluebell said haughtily.  “He was barely paying attention to me.”  
  
She looked over at Bluebell who was sitting on the edge of her tank in the room.  The girl was glaring at her.  Krystal shifted her attention back to Byakuran though who was standing by the doorway.  Had he really been worried enough for Bluebell and the others to notice?  
  
“Why would Byakuran was waste his time on you, idjit?” Zakuro snarled from his seat.   
  
“Zakuro!” Bluebell yelled.  “What did you say?!”  
  
Krystal sighed.  “Why did I miss you crazy people?”  
  
“I’m assuming your mission went well?” Kikyo asked.  
  
Byakuran had an arm around her waist as she let go of Daisy.  “It was a success,” he said smiling.  “Sho-chan ended up switching to the Vongola.  And we’ll be having a Choice battle in ten days.”  
  
“What’s Choice?” Daisy asked.  
  
“I’ll explain it to you later,” Krystal said before looking back at Byakuran.  “Have you told the Vongola yet?”   
  
“Not yet.  I was going to in just a little bit,” Byakuran said.  “But you wanted to come see them.”  
  
Krystal tried not to roll her eyes.  “If that’s the case, I’ll come back again.  I’m going to go clean up.  See ya~!”   
  
With a quick wave she headed back for her room.  Knowing Byakuran, this thing was going to be elaborate.  Sakura was going to see her again and she might as well try not to look like that she just got off a flight.


	17. Both Sides Now

**Chapter 16**

Krystal stepped out of the shower and dried off her hair.  It felt good to be back and much more relaxed.  No more wondering about what would happen to her.

Her mouth twitched into a smile as she got dressed and stretched.  It would be fun to see how Sakura and the others would react to her.  Even if it would mainly be Byakuran’s video. 

Krystal wasn’t certain what the Funeral Wreaths would do with Choice coming up.  It wouldn’t be a contest.  They were incredibly strong both in this world and the parallel worlds if Byakuran was to be believed.  She had seen how quickly the Vongola could improve, but it wouldn’t be enough. 

Upon getting dressed she stepped out to the main room.  There she saw Byakuran talking to a screen.  Talking to the Vongola.

“Byakuran~!” Krystal called while walking over.  She couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment.  “I thought you were going to wait for me!”

He turned to her with a smile.  “Sorry, sorry,” he said as she hugged his arm.  “You were taking a while so I thought I’d go ahead and start.”

“Krystal!”

She looked at the screen in front of them at the sound of her name to see Sakura and everyone else.  She waved.  “Hello again!  Miss me?  I’m sure Irie did.”

She took some sort of satisfaction over seeing the man pale as he stumbled to get her name out.  Byakuran may be in charge, but Krystal had caused Irie some worry too. 

“You betrayed us,” Sakura said as she glared at Krystal.  “We trusted you.”

Krystal couldn’t help feeling a little hurt at the comment as she frowned.  “I never betrayed anyone.  And if you decided to trust me, that’s your fault not mine.  I didn’t lie as much as you think.  You know I would never betray family.”

She cocked her head to the side as she looked at Byakuran.  “Have you told them yet?”

“I was just about to,” he said as he turned back to them. 

She watched happily as he explained the Funeral Wreaths and Choice.  It was impossible to wipe the smile off her face. 

*****

Krystal yawned and jaws closed with a snap.  She hadn’t gotten a chance to talk with Sakura later in the video.  Perhaps it was for the better. 

The base was busy now that the survivors from the Merone Base had started to move back in here.  The chaos was almost soothing in a way.  Nobody would notice her wandering around.

Her footsteps were light and barely made a sound on the carpet as she walked down the hallway.  She weaved in and out of the scurrying troops.  The place was swarming with A-rank soldiers with the arrival of the Japanese base.  Most of them would be assigned to one of the Funeral Wreaths.

A small laugh escaped her as she thought about how they were deciding who gets who.  Zakuro and Bluebell were probably arguing like cats and dogs.  It wouldn’t surprise her to find that Bluebell was purposefully choosing Zakuro’s top picks.  She’d visit when things were hopefully a little bit calmer and there was less chance of a fight.

The Fake Funeral Wreaths that survived would become soldiers.  Albeit higher ranking than the others, but still soldiers.  That had been agreed upon earlier.  Torikabuto probably already requested Genkishi. 

Opening a door into a side room and slipping in, her mind wandered back to Genkishi.  It had been a while since she’d seen him though she had trained with him.

Krystal ran her fingers along the wall behind the dresser until she found a latch.  Pulling it, a section of the wall opened.  She stepped inside and pulled it shut.  The corridor was dimly lit.  Leaving her back exposed to the darkness sent chills down her spine. 

It had been her idea to have this.  When she had brought it up to Byakuran during the building, he’d fully agreed. 

The corridors ran along the inside of the walls.  They allowed her to move around unnoticed and listen in to what was going on.  Several one way mirrors had been installed in some rooms just for this.

Genkishi was probably around somewhere.  It would be easier to find him this way. 

She’d come across some strange things when wandering around this way.  She’d also acome across some very awkward things when wandering around this way.  The things people did when they thought no one was around…

And it wasn’t any different now.  In fact, in ways it was worse now that word about the real Funeral Wreaths was getting out.  It wouldn’t die down for a few days probably.  If it ever really did.

“Did you hear about the new officers?”

“I heard they were the ones in that hallway.”

“They can’t just change our squads like this!”

“What did Yuni say?”

“How are we supposed to trust Byakuran now?

“Well, Nicola said his captain doesn’t even seem HUMAN.”

Krystal shook her head as she walked by.  They wouldn’t be saying such things if they knew she could hear.  It was no use engaging or continuing to listen though, so she moved to the next room.

‘Oh, please no,’ Krystal thought upon hearing moaning.  Surely they hadn’t forgotten already.  After all, the Funeral Wreaths weren’t the only ‘ghosts’ in the base.  She’d accidentally developed her own story.

Krystal banged her fist against the wall.   “Did you forget you idiots?!” she spoke loudly.  There was a sudden stop and Krystal could hear movement.  Shaking her head she kicked the wall again for good measure before moving on.  This was not what she wanted to deal with.

Perhaps things would be better closer to the training rooms, though she doubted anyone would be there with news getting around.  Add to that, everyone from the Merone Base joining….

Sighing Krystal stopped in front of the one way mirror in the training room.  It surprised her to see someone in there. 

Genkishi seemed to have just arrived. 

Carefully, Krystal opened the panel and entered the room.  He didn’t notice her until she was halfway to him.

Genkishi immediately straightened.  “Krystal, I-“

“You’re quick.  It can’t have been too long since the Merone Base arrived and you’re already training again.”  Krystal’s head tilted to the side.  “Did something happen?”

He looked away from her.  “Their boss-“

“Oh, you fought Tsuna?  Don’t worry about whatever happened then.”  Krystal smiled at him.  “For one, they were supposed to get past.  Secondly, Tsuna seems to learn very quickly.  I wouldn’t be concerned about it.”

“Yes, sir,” Genkishi said, straightening up. 

“Have you been recruited yet by any of the new captains?”  Krystal wasn’t sure how long it had been since he’d gotten back.

“No, sir.”

“Then report to Torikabuto.  He’ll be easy to fi-,” Krystal corrected herself.  “Well, you’ll know him when you see him.  He always wears this mask.  Go find him as soon as you can.  Tell him I sent you with my recommendation.”

“Yes, sir.”  Genkishi turned to head out.

“And Genkishi?”

He stopped and looked at her.  “Yes, sir?”

“Thank you for your training.  It helped me while I was gone.”  Genkishi was one of the few people aside from the Funeral Wreaths that she respected.  While Torikabuto had given her an intense crash course on illusions, it was Genkishi who had helped her refine it.

“It was my honor,” Genkishi said with a bow.

“And it was mine to have you as my teacher.”  The smile she gave was genuine.  “Now, hurry up.  Torikabuto should treat you well.”

*****

It was about a week before Choice when Byakuran said that they’d be doing a video to check in with the Vongola and give them more details.

“Will I get to actually speak with Sakura this time?”  Krystal was still a bit upset about last time.

“Certainly,” Byakuran said.  “There won’t be a time restraint this time.”

“If you say so…”

“I’ve got treats for us this time,” Byakuran teased.

“Please tell me they’re chocolate.”  Chocolate makes everything better.

The chaos had died down a little in the base.  Kikyo, Zakuro, and Torikabuto were intent on training their troops.  Kikyo and Zakuro were even going as far as to do some training themselves. 

Bluebell wasn’t doing much beyond criticizing Zakuro.  Daisy sometimes popped in to watch the troops, but mostly he spent a lot of time with Krystal.  She appreciated the company as she worked.  There were still some preparations to get in order for the battle.

“We’ll be over here.”  Byakuran walked over to where a couch sat, facing the windows and a screen.

Krystal squealed when she saw the ice cream on the table.  Byakuran had kept her love for chocolate in mind.  His was a mixture of flavors, but she was of simpler tastes. 

Picking it up, she settled next to Byakuran so that she was leaning on him.  “Ready for this~?”

“I wonder if the Vongola will be,” Byakuran mused as the hacking started.

The small video amused her.  He’d always been dramatic and the dancing animation only highlighted this.

“How’d you like the show?”  Byakuran smiled at the screen as he took a bite.  “And give me constructive criticism.”

The response from the Vongola was instantaneous.

“I was bored, so I came to play,” Byakuran said.

“You think we’re the punchline to some joke?!” Gokudera exclaimed.

“Don’t be like that~!”  Byakuran continued to explain the details of Choice to them.  After this he left Krystal alone in front of the screen.

“Are you really ok with this, Krystal?!” Sakura was staring at her angrily.  She’d been mostly silent until now.

“It’s the best way,” Krystal said gently.  Part of her was glad Sakura wasn’t here right now.

“We can’t get the girls involved,” Tsuna cried.

“Tsuna,” Krystal said, closing her eyes, “they need to be there.  I hope you’ve told them what is going on by now.  You shouldn’t have kept them in the dark for so long.  You had no idea what they were going through.”

The words seemed to hurt Tsuna a bit.  Gokudera meanwhile looked even more furious.

“They can’t fight though,” Sakura said.  “They’re not trained.”

“Why aren’t they trained,” Krystal countered.  Her anger was suddenly flared.  She thought Sakura would understand.  “If you are going to drag them into this, they should be.  They’re smart and they’ve got strong wills too.”

Krystal shook her head.  “Can’t you understand-?”

“Understand that you want to destroy our world?”  Disbelief was written on Sakura’s face.

“We don’t want to destroy it!”  Her voice was on the edge of breaking.  “I told you that.”

“Then are we just some game to you?”  It was the only time Krystal had seen Yamamoto upset.

“You’re my friends,” Krystal said.  Tears were forming regardless of how much she blinked.  “I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“What you’re doing is going to hurt us!”  Tsuna seemed to have composed himself again.

“If we just had the rings-“ Krystal began.  Anger fought with sadness in her chest.  The feeling was  overwhelming.  Nothing she could say would make them understand.

“I think that’s enough.”

Krystal looked up to see Byakuran over the couch.  He was smiling, but it was clear he wasn’t happy.  “Byakuran?” 

“We’ll see you at Choice.  Hurry up and go back to your push-ups.” 

The video was suddenly shut off.

“I was handling that,” Krystal said softly.

He looked down at her.  “I know.  I didn’t like them speaking to you like that.  I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  Krystal reached up and gave him a quick kiss.  “I guess we just wait for Choice now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soo sorry it took me this long to get it out. I already had half of it written, but I forgot about it as life took over. Thank you guys.


End file.
